


Encounters

by Novelle_Night



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Tifa Lockhart, Cloti - Freeform, Cloud has dreams, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family fued, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part-Timer Cloud Strife, Protect Marshmallow, Rivalry, Romance, They have friends that are at fault, Thigh High Cult, Tifa has walls around her heart, bussiness au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelle_Night/pseuds/Novelle_Night
Summary: Tifa Lockhart has everything. She is rich, beautiful, smart, and most of all she’s feared by her enemies in the world of business. However, her family and money doesn’t mix well because of the family fortune she’s going to inherit. So she learned to guard her heart with walls.Cloud Strife has nothing. He is just a part-timer that takes multiple jobs to pay the bills. Trying to earn money to repay his mother and be a good son before he could finally chase his dream. A dream that feels even more difficult to achieve as time passes by.After meeting each other because of one misunderstanding, the both of them encounters each other again and again in unexpected situations that they never thought to be in. They’re adults, they should know how to handle it.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter I- Hello, Miss Tifa Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This story is inspired by the K-drama Beauty Inside. I love the dynamics of the second lead couple there and decided to make a story of Cloti out of it. XD 
> 
> I also wanted fulfill my desire of seeing Tifa as a powerful CEO/business woman because I stan strong women who are queens. Of course for Cloud, I have things planned for him but you guys can learn about that when you read the story. 
> 
> Thank you Vanilla and BreathingSlowly for helping me develop my idea for this story, and 04JETTA for being my beta. You guys made it possible for me to do this. I couldn't have it done it without you.
> 
> Also to the people from the Final Haven Server, thank you so much for being there for this year. I can't believe it's already Christmas. You guys inspire me with your works, chaos and love for Cloti to do this. Soon I'll no longer be a baby but please don't put me to jail yet. I know you guys are scheming to drag me there. LMAO 
> 
> Lastly, to my bestfriend (who I shall not name because she's from real life) thank you for reading my works and for ranting at you about my love for these two fictional characters that I fell in love with, despite you not being part of the fandom. (Soon you'll join the Cloti cult and you'll never leave it--JK) 
> 
> I love you all! Thank you! <3

Tifa Lockhart can be described into many things in the meeting room. _Beautiful, intelligent, and powerful._ Especially, when she walks in the room with her infamous thigh-high stockings and crisp, black suit skirt—that makes everyone slacked-jawed at the sight of her.

However, Leslie Kyle, her secretary begs to differ about his boss. Only idiots could never understand how ruthless she was with her striking ruby eyes and her business smile. Boy, they were in for a ride. Just like now…

“So, you’re saying you don’t know where the funds disappeared to.” Tifa says, her calculating eyes pierces through the poor manager on the other side of the table. Her form looks intimidating with the view of the skyline behind her, she props her arms on the table, and her voice became dangerously low. “Then how come a huge amount of money mysteriously came into your account last week?”

“I…um…”

Leslie immediately gives her a leather bounded folder, she then reads the contract’s contents out loud, and the people in the room freezes.

“Thus, the new owner of the corporation is Tifa Lockhart and the company will be under the Lockhart Industries.” She says the last line and loudly closes the file, a cold smile appears on her face. “As your new boss, my first order of business is to fire all personnel involved in embezzling the company’s money.”

Everyone stays silent but the terrified manager tries to reach out. “Wait, Ms. Lockhart, we can talk about this—”

“A termination notice will be sent out to the people I deem not fit for the company’s new image, and for Letters of Resignation, please send it to my secretary. Have a good day.” Tifa rises up from her seat and heads out the meeting room.

Out of the place, Tifa passes by everyone with ferocity that made them cower in awe and fear as they move to make way for her. Leslie, right behind her, tells her the schedule she has for the day.

“You have three important affairs today. First, is with the president of Midgar Telecommunications this afternoon, he wants to talk about a deal that he told you about last week. After that is another board meeting with the head managers of the departments, and…”

“Cancel the first meeting, I already refused that deal already.” Tifa says. “And tell the president that I don’t want to receive another present from him and all the gifts have been returned. I am not interested in dating anyone who uses a business deal to flirt with me.”

The both of them are now outside of the new company that she bought, and a luxurious black car parks in front of the entrance. A chauffer opens the door, Tifa and him goes inside.

“And the third one?” She asks.

Leslie clears his throat, scrolling up his tablet. “A party at 8 o’ clock with all the other Chief Executive Officers under the Lockhart Industries at the Shinra Hotel. Your grandmother also wants you to attend it with your cousin, Mr. Fair.”

“ _Great_.” Tifa sighs and closes her eyes. “Can I even cancel it?”

“I’m afraid not, your grandmother said its mandatory for you to come. I quote unquote: _‘That those men should learn a thing or two from you.’_ and your grandfather said that you have to go as their representative since they can’t come.” He says, and raises a brow. “Is there any reason why you even want to cancel? Do you have a problem with one of the guests?”

She frowns, and rubs her temples. “The guests aren’t my problem. It’s my _cousin_.”

* * *

  
  


“Cloud—” Footsteps heavily thumps against the wooden floor before the door of the kitchen opens loudly, showing a haggard looking brunette woman. She held a white poodle, between her arms and chest with a panicked expression on her face. “Can you babysit Marshmallow for tonight?”

Cloud Strife raises a brow at Aerith Gainsborough, turning off the stove to focus on her dilemma. He unties the pink frilly apron he wears and puts it at the counter. “Pay me double than the usual rate.”

“Deal!” Aerith gives him Marshmallow and she dashes to her room, untying her hair.

He rolls his eyes, carefully holding the cute poodle, and goes to the living room where Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith’s manager and owner of Kisaragi Entertainment, lazily sprawls herself on the couch, watching a chick-flick on the flat screen TV.

“Another date with Zack?”

“Yup,” Yuffie stuffs her mouth with popcorn. “And I bet she’d asked us on what to wear right about…now.”

Aerith shouts from her room. “Guys, which one should I wear? A dress that says _‘I’m cute love me’_ or _‘I’m hot as fuck’_?”

Cloud crosses his legs on the couch and places Marshmallow on his lap. Sometimes Aerith could be overdramatic.

“I don’t know what to choose! It’s just been two days since Zack seen me, what if he already forgotten my beauty? I have to remind him!”

Correction, she’s always dramatic.

“Well, why don’t you wear the first one and show it to us?”

Cloud has known her since high school, she made his life… _colorful_ , according to her, by bugging him to become her friend with her hyperactive energy. And sometimes he wishes that she should have a switch to make her shut up, because the woman only really talks about is her love for plants, her dog and— _boys_. He may be her friend, but he really doesn’t want to know about another man’s package size.

He still remembers the day of when the three of them having a group study for their finals back in high school. The conversation about calculus evolved into about the girls’ boyfriends when he left to get food. He came back hearing words that still haunts his ears until this very day.

Aerith is now a popular actress who has a million of fans in Gaia. She’s also secretly dating Zack Fair, a CEO from a company under the Lockhart Industries, because her fans would rage quit if they ever find out. She’s their _innocent goddess_ that came to save them.

Innocent, right. The woman swore like crazy in private. Her cult would be shocked to find that she wasn’t so pure after all.

She comes out wearing a tight-fitting pink short dress that exposed a bit of cleavage and it ended three inches below her thighs, red leather jacket, and matching heels. Her make up is light, but the smoky eye shadow gave her a fierce look. Her hair is also tied in her signature braid with a pink bow.

“How so I look?” Aerith asks, posing for them to see.

“That’s the first one?” Cloud snorts, he averts his gaze from her and instead rubs Marshmallow’s belly. “You look like _‘I’m cute and a whore’._ Are you sure you want Marshmallow wants to see her mother dressing up like a slut?” 

Yuffie laughs and Aerith gasps.

“Cloud _fucking_ Strife, you insult the world of fashion!” The brunette throws a pillow at him, and he dodges it. “And how dare you use Marshmallow’s name in a sentence with the word slut! That’s blasphemy, my child is now exposed to the horrors of the world!”

He rolls his eyes, and looks at his friend one more time. “Aerith, first, you’re one of the horrors of this world. Marshmallow is already corrupted since you’ve adopted her. Second, you hate that dress, you complained once that it rides up easily and it itches. Lastly, just get the baby pink sundress you have in the closet, Zack would be happier to see you comfortable and…not _bitchy_.”

“Aw, Cloud, you do care.” She puts a hand over her heart. “To think that you finally have feelings in you, not just some—”

“And an extra Gil for that fashion advice.” Cloud cuts her. “I don’t give my services for free.”

Aerith groans. “Oh you, stupid money brained chocobo! And here I thought you’ve changed.”

Yuffie just laughs in the background, clutching her stomach. “I should have signed with Cloud than you, Aerith. He’s the better actor than the two of you. You should have seen your face when he cut you off!”

“Excuse me, Yuffie! There’d be no _goddess_ for you to earn cash from! Cloud would just be a statue!”

“A hot statue that makes every woman crazy by just seeing his face.” Yuffie counters. “Let’s admit it Aerith, Cloud’s more beautiful than the both of us. Last week, women from the grocery market flocked around him to ask him out! One of them is also a senior citizen. A senior!”

Aerith face palms herself and walks back to her room. “The world is so unfair, they even thought I was his ugly sister.”

Cloud combs his hair. “Whatever, and no way in Gaia you’d ever be related with me by blood. You’re not that pretty.”

“Hey!” The actress exclaims. “At least stop being a part-timer! At this rate, you’re just living off the money I earn.”

“Not my fault if you’re lazy to do the chores.” He shrugs, and continues to pet Marshmallow.

The bickering dies down, and Yuffie wipes the imaginary tears from her eyes. Composing herself to be serious. She stares at him concerned. “Hey, Cloud do really want to continue being a part-timer? Maybe you could go back to graduate school, you know?”

Cloud purses his lips. “I need to pay the bills first Yuffie.”

A part of what he said is the truth.

Years ago he studied law at Midgar University, but he had decided not to pursue it any further. After all, going go back to school won’t help him repay his mother for everything she had done for him. That’s why he stopped and started to do part-time jobs to save up money.

And a few more months of working part-time, he could go. He’d be free to go and fulfill his dream. For now, he’ll just have to wait. He’s almost there.

* * *

Tifa lurks at a table far from the dancefloor and people of the room. She’s currently dressed in an off-shoulder royal blue wrap dress that reached below her knees. It has a V-neck showing off her collarbones and a little bit of her cleavage. She curled her hair, one side elegantly tucked behind her ear as the other side framed her face. She wears a set of silver jewelry—her necklace, earrings and watch made out of small diamonds, matching the silver heels that glittered under the light.

And despite the glamour she wore, all she wanted is to get away from the place.

This party is stupid. The people here are stupid. Her cousin is stupid.

She waited for him, and the bastard didn’t even come! He embarrassed her and their name. She only tolerated him because of their grandparents. If it was up to her, she’d be ignoring him and go on with her life.

She sighs and takes a sip from the champagne flute in her hands, finishing the alcohol in one go. She should have just made an excuse of being busy, she didn’t want to be with others that flaunted their power or money that they didn’t really deserve.

She’d rather be stuck in her office late to finish all the work for the next week. Reading contracts is a better hobby than trying to socialize with men with their wives or mistresses hanging from their arms as they try to up one another.

Her purse buzzes, she settles down her glass and takes out her phone.

It’s a message from Lightning Farron, her roommate back in college and the only one that Tifa could relate with about the pains of a woman in a male-dominated business society. The pink-haired woman is an owner of her company in Bodhum, and is currently one of the top business women in the world. She surprised everyone with her skills and prowess, immediately becoming a billionaire after graduating.

_** Lightning ** _

_I need a drink._

_Some idiot decided to even suggest about creating false financial statements._

_-Read-_

_** Tifa ** _

_Same :(_

_Wait, I’m having one right now but it sucks._

_Guess who’s at a party?_

_-Read-_

_** Lightning ** _

_Oh no._

_How are you holding up?_

_-Read-_

_** Tifa ** _

_Bad. My cousin isn’t here and he’s supposed to be around._

_I’m the laughing stock of this party now._

_-Read-_

_** Lightning ** _

_If I were you, I’d exit that place ASAP._

_And beat your cousin up._

_-Read-_

“Ms. Lockhart!” A balding man around his fifties exclaims behind Tifa and she prepares herself, flashing a business smile on her face as she greets him.

“Mr. Vanders.” Tifa nods. “Good evening.”

Mr. Vanders is one of the Executive Officers of one of the companies under the Lockhart family business. Tifa did a background check on him once. He’s competent businessman, but she also found out some of his shady transactions—HR complaints, and plenty of things that could hurt his reputation. He paid people to be quiet and still enjoys the luxury of life without a care of the world. 

And one of the grade-A scums that she plans to fire in the future.

A couple of other people also came up to her, following Mr. Vanders. And one of them is his mistress, wearing one of the most distasteful clothes that Tifa has ever seen and heavy make-up that it caked her face. The mistress clings on his arm, lodging it in between her chest.

“Enjoying the party all by yourself, Ms. Lockhart?” He gives an ogling look towards her, despite having his arm between a woman’s breasts. His breath smells like cigar, alcohol and something else Tifa didn’t want to know.

Talk about bad breath. The man should get some toothpaste and choke on it. 

Tifa continues to hide her irritation with her smile. “I’m just getting some fresh air.”

“Is that so? It also seems that Mr. Fair isn’t with you, he probably forgotten about this party. I remember your grandmother told us that he would be coming with you.”

“With all due respect, but my cousin just informed me that he couldn’t come because of some business matters.” She lies, gritting her teeth, holding every string of patience she has left.

“Well, Mr. Fair is going to be the heir of the Lockhart, so we can excuse his absence for now.” One woman says, and her husband nods his head.

_Strike one._

“A shame though, I wanted to talk about his latest achievement in buying out another company in Costa del Sol.” A man at Mr. Vander’s left added. “His mind is brilliant! We talked about business the other day, and I still couldn’t believe how outstanding he is despite being so young!”

_Strike two._

“I’m glad that the Lockhart Industries would be in great hands in the future after the Chairwoman retires. It gives me a sense of relief.” Another man says.

_Strike three._

“Anyways, Ms. Lockhart, why don’t I join you for some fresh air?” Mr. Vanders asks her, with a creepy grin on his face.

Tifa’s forehead throbs, annoyed by the man’s question. “I’m also thinking of going back to the office soon, so unfortunately I can’t stay longer.”

And as if old douchebags were her type.

He insists. “Come on, Ti—”

Something snaps inside of her when the man tries to reach for her arm and call her by her first name. It’s like a thread being cut into two, and chaos consumes everything like a wildfire but her mind is completely clear and cool.

 _She hates Mr. Vanders and everyone in this stupid party_. _And no one should ever, ever compare her to her moron of a cousin. She’s the rightful heir of the Lockhart family, not him._

He walks to her with woozy steps, his mistress off of his arm now, but he trips, and Tifa immediately steps away from his reach, before he could even come close. Mr. Vanders hits the table beside her and crashes onto the floor. Attracting everyone’s attention at their direction.

His mistress screams and immediately goes to help him up. Fussing over Mr. Vanders, asking him if he was okay with her annoying high-pitched voice. The other people with him also has a shocked expression on their faces.

It’s a sight burned in her mind. Lightning was right. She has to leave soon, she’d leave all the façade of everyone and finally be free from their toxic words.

Tifa smirks. “Mr. Vanders, you better go to the hospital if you’re injured.”

He glares at her, clutching his head. The woman at his side looks at Tifa in astonishment. “You—”

“I’m sorry, would you look at the time?” Tifa flicks her wrist to read the time in her watch. “It’s really getting late for me and I should be going. Well, everyone, good evening and enjoy the party.”

She turns and walks out of the party, making sure she makes an impression to each one of them. Enchanting them with the fierceness in her actions. Screw them and everything. Once she enters the elevator she messages Lightning.

_** Tifa ** _

_Advice noted and done._

_I’m going kill him._

_-Read-_

_** Lightning ** _

_You're welcome._

_I’ll give you a toast to celebrate._

_-Read-_

* * *

Cloud ties the shoelaces of his boots and zips up his blue hoodie. It’s already nine o’clock and he is done cleaning Aerith’s house and feeding Marshmallow. As he twists the knob of the entrance door, he hears Yuffie’s voice calling him from behind.

“Cloud!” The short-haired woman pants deeply, her face in a mixture of panic and disbelief. Her eyes teary and nose red. “Aerith’s not back yet! Can you please fetch her from Zack’s place? I swear, she forgot again that she needs to be here right now, she has a shooting tomorrow early morning!”

He sighs. It’s one of those incidents again.

There are times that the actress and her boyfriend forget that they have jobs to do as they frolicked with each other. Especially when Aerith comes over to Zack’s place even when she has a shooting the following day. Those two can’t keep their hands to themselves and cause trouble for others.

Like him for example. He’s about to leave to go back home, but now he has to fetch his sex-crazed friend from her boyfriend because she forgot that she has curfew. It sucks, and he didn’t want to be an audience to their sappy goodbyes by the gate.

It’s not an opera for Shiva’s sake. _It’s just a goodbye_.

He frowns. “Can’t you do it?”

Yuffie tears up even more. “But I’m lazy! I’ll pay you double for today!”

And there goes his weakness. Money. _Fuck_.

“Fine, where are the keys?” He gives in and he puts out his hand for the keys.

She gives him the keys and cheers before going back to the living room to watch another drama. “Thanks Cloud! I’ll wire the money later. Bye!”

Sometimes Cloud wonders if she’s really someone with a business or just a couch potato, living off Aerith’s fame. He grunts and goes to the garage to drive Aerith’s van and head towards Zack’s house.

It took at least twenty minutes to get to Zack’s house. It’s in one of those well-off neighborhood’s like Aerith’s. However, the difference is that everything is twice or so much bigger and fancier. Exclusive only for the richest of the rich. His house is quite fairly modern with its architecture, painted in cool colors that complimented floor-to-ceiling windows, and his front yard well-groomed behind the small and opened white gates.

 _‘He’s basically asking to be robbed. He should learn to close them.’_ Cloud thinks as he parks in the driveway beside Zack’s sleek sports car. He unbuckles his seatbelt and comes in the house after punching the security code.

“Aerith! Zack!” He calls out their name from the entrance, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. “You guys forgot again!”

He hates this arrangement of the both of his friends secretly dating. He’s the one caught into it when they asked him to help them hide it from the public. If he had a Gil for every time they cause trouble, he’d be able to pay all the bills and buy something expensive for his mother.

Zack Fair became his friend back in college while he was studying law in Midgar University. The black haired man is a year older than him and he was in the Accounting and Business Administration. The both of them are the total opposites of each other. Zack is a rich and an energetic man, and he was popular with his peers, while Cloud wasn’t. No one expected that they would become friends, but in some way, Zack kept invading Cloud’s life and they got along.

It was only a few years later until Zack met Aerith as his company’s brand ambassador. It was because she was studying at another university in Costa Del Sol that time when the two of them met, and Cloud ignored her messages because she was always whining when she called him. After their first meeting, they told him about their _‘love at first sight’_ separately, not knowing that he was both their friend. Anyways, they spouted proverbial quotes and declarations of love, and then he connected the two pieces together.

And somehow he regrets helping them back then. His previous actions are the reason why he’s suffering right now.

Cloud enters the living room, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees a light coming from another car parking in the driveway from the window.

Not just in any driveway, Zack’s driveway.

It’s an unfamiliar car and he has never seen it before.

_‘Oh, shit. Someone’s here and they’ll find out about Zack and Aerith’s relationship.’_

“Zack! What the hell!” He curses as he comes near the window, and sees the car lights turn off.

And why is Zack’s house so big? The man won’t hear him!

“Cloud? What are you doing here?” Aerith comes down the stairs, her hair tousled and she yawns as she rubs her eye. She wore a sexy pink nightgown, that reaches up to her mid-thigh, but he could see the hickeys that Zack planted on neck. She also has that afterglow.

Cloud pales and immediately puts a hand in front of his eyes. He’s been immune to see Aerith’s body, since she forced him to judge her clothes back in high school and he had zero interest in her like other boys. He also thought she was annoying first instead of being pretty. Who wanted an annoying girl?

However, this is crossing the line. He didn’t want to see her after activities with Zack. Nope, nope, nope. He’s going to cut off this friendship after tonight. She scarred his life and it was more than enough.

“Aerith! Wear a robe!” He tells her, and he’s sure that she realized her current state of clothing by the way she shrieks.

“Don’t look!” She exclaims.

“I’m already covering my eyes!”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“You forgot that there’s curfew for you tonight! You should be at your house now!”

“Oh… oh… OH! I forgot!”

“Damn, right. You forgot.” He rolled his eyes behind his hand, when will this nightmare end?

The doorbell rings throughout the house and the both of them became silent. A few more seconds later it rings again.

“There’s someone out there.” He says.

“What? Who?” Aerith asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Fuck, they’ll find out about my relationship with Zack! Cloud distract them!”

“Why should I?”

“Just do it! I’ll hide! Be a good friend!”

He hears her footsteps going upstairs and he stops covering his eyes. Distract them, she says. Be a good friend, she says. She should have told that to herself, he’s the one doing all the work, not her.

He swears that he’s really going to kill Aerith later.

The doorbell rings again and again. He grits his teeth and angrily opens the door, and before he could snap and glare at the person in front of him, the words gets stuck in his throat and his cerulean eyes meet with a fiery yet icy pair of deep crimson red eyes framed by dark long lashes.

He freezes in the middle of his spot and before him is the most beautiful woman he has seen in his life. He’s wholly entranced with her piercing yet calculating stare. A pleasant shiver run down his spine as he continues to look at her.

She has ethereal features. He concludes.

Her hair is darker than the midnight sky, she has pale high cheekbones and luscious naturally pink lips. She didn’t wear make-up, not even a smidge of it. She’s a naturally born beauty.

And bonus?

She’s dressed in his favorite color. _Blue_.

The dress that she wearing fits her. Really, really fits her. It shows off her a bit of her curves but at the same time it’s modest, and she stood there like a queen with her silver stilettoes that had small diamonds on them.

She’s a living gem, no—she’s a living star in front of him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The beat of his heart became quicker and he could feel a blood rushing up his cheeks. He’s never been star struck before. It’s usually the opposite, like those people who told him that he’s handsome when they first met him as he did his jobs.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my cousin’s house?” Her voice is a little bit husky, and he hears the faint sound of authority from it.

He could feel his ears becoming red and it’s not from the chilly air outside.

Tongue tied, he stutters in front of her. “Um…I…”

“Never mind, I’ll just go in.” She moves to her left, and he blocks her. When she moves to his right, he blocks her again. She frowns, and he finds her adorable with that expression. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t come in!”

She raises a brow at him. “And why?”

“I…um…”

With Cloud being distracted, the woman immediately walks pass him, and he only realizes this after she enters the living room. He turns around and grab her wrist, making her face him. He suddenly feels a surge of electricity in his veins as he held her. Electocuting and burning him at the same time, making every hair in of his being jump in a pleasant shock. 

Her eyes widen in surprise at his actions.

“Wait, you can’t—”

“Cloud, what’s happening?” Zack with all of his glory, comes down shirtless. His voice slightly sleepy and on his chest are faint purple marks.

And that shock lasted until his friend came. He lets go of the woman’s hand, but the feeling lingers on his skin. It's faint, but it's there. 

_‘I hate you Aerith.’_ Cloud thinks as he massages the pain of his temples. _‘I don’t want see your bedroom life!’_

"Zack." The woman says, looking unfazed as if nothing just happened.

Zack studies at her for a moment. “Tifa…”

The woman, Tifa, crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at the black haired man. “You didn’t come to the party and you embarrassed our name because you had an illicit encounter which is more important than business?”

“Wait, there’s a party tonight?” The older man asks, dumbfounded.

Cloud decides to watch everything unfold from the sideline. Zack is in big trouble.

“ _There was_.” She growls. “I believe grandmother told you about it.”

Zack blinks, and slaps his forehead. “I forgot, shit.”

“You forgot?” Tifa’s voice is a pitch higher and her brows furrow as she continues glaring at Zack. “Of all the excuses, _you forgot_?”

“Wait, Tifa I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was today and—”

She turns around and immediately heads out the door. “Never mind Zack, I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“I’m really sorry! I—”

The both of them follow her to the outside and she opens the door of her car.

Tifa looks at Zack and Cloud with an expression that they could not explain. A mixture of anger and disbelief. “And to think that my cousin missed an important business party because of _sex,_ while I stood there waiting as they all talked. Have fun with your male lover, Fair.”

She goes in her car, starts the engine and drives away. Cloud’s heart ached.

* * *

“So… she thought you guys were lovers?” Aerith, now decent, grins at both Zack and Cloud.

The three of them are currently sitting at the living room. The couple together at the bigger couch, while across them is Cloud sitting on the smaller one. On the table in front of them is three mugs of coffee.

The blond haired man rolls his eyes. “It’s not funny Aerith.”

She bites her lip to suppress her laughter but fails to do so. “I’m—HAHAHA, I can’t. I’m sorry!”

“Babe…” Zack pouts at his girlfriend and then a dark glint in his sky blue eyes flashes. “Damn, but you look so pretty while laughing.”

“I know right.” Aerith winks at him.

Cloud gives a serious look at the both of them. “Guys, I’d love it if keep your bedroom eyes somewhere else. And Aerith you have to go home. You have a shooting remember?”

“Boo… Mood killer.” She says.

“Whatever.” Cloud tells her and looks to Zack. “So, who was that?”

Zack sighs and shakes his head. “My cousin, Tifa Lockhart. And she’s upset. Probably livid.”

 _'Tifa Lockhart. So that’s her name. It suits her.’_ The blond sips his coffee. “Figures, what you missed seemed important.”

“Yup! I forgotten that tonight would be the monthly party with the other executive officers.” Zack groans, hanging his head at the back of the couch for a moment and then faces Aerith. He gives her a wink and a sly smile. “But I think it’s worth it though.”

The brown haired woman giggles and kisses his cheek.

“Guys.” Cloud frowns. “I’m cutting off our friendship by tonight if you two won’t stop acting like animals. I swear to Gaia, Aerith, I will take your van and you can deal being late for your shooting tomorrow.”

“Fine…” Aerith weakly responds.

“Okay, I’ll be serious now.” Zack fake coughs behind his hand, trying to be stern. “Tifa and I have a rivalry of sort.”

Cloud snorts. “You made her wait at a very important party, Zack. One that could even embarrass your family name.”

“I forgot and I’m sorry, okay!” The black haired man scratches the back of his head. “But, damn that party. She already hates my guts already, and I’m sure she hates me even more now.”

“Why?” Aerith asks.

“Ever since we were children, we competed with each other in everything. Our rivalry is much more intense, though.” Zack explains. “It’s because one of us will inherit the Lockhart Family fortune. Tifa’s the rightful heir since she has the name and in her father’s will, it states that she is his successor. Meanwhile, others support me instead of her as heir. However, it’s up to our grandparents who’d inherit the fortune.”

Cloud crosses his arms and leans his back on his chair. “Problems of the rich, huh?”

“Yeah,” Zack mumbles. “We’re family but when it comes to money, that’s another discussion.”

* * *

Tifa slams her pen on the paperwork on her table. She’s still annoyed by last night’s events. And she should have landed a punch on Zack. If she did, she might feel a bit better today.

She sighs and slumps back at the back of her chair to observe the afternoon light from behind her, coloring her office with specks of white and gold.

_Gold._

It reminds her of the hair of the man she met yesterday. His golden blond hair spiked in different angles yet it haloed his angelic face. He had a strong jaw, an aquiline nose and sexy parted lips that she finds attractive. However, the most striking feature that he had are those cerulean eyes of his—it was bright like the stars she seen outside the city and yet it held so much depth like the oceans.

Even when he was dressed in a comfortable attire, he manages to effortlessly look good at it. He’s too handsome for his own good. Too bad though, he’s into guys. Guys like her cousin.

 _‘What a waste.’_ Tifa thinks as she exhales. _‘Well, it’s none of my business anymore since I probably won’t even meet him anymore.’_

The telephone of her office rings and she pushes a button to answer it.

 ** _"Ms. Lockhart, a delivery man is requesting to see you. He says he has a package to give to you.”_** Leslie informs her.

“Leslie, you can accept it on my behalf.” She says.

**_“Apparently he says he needs it to be the recipient to receive it. He refuses to give it to me.”_ **

“Fine, bring him in.”

The doors of her office opens and a delivery man wearing a motorcycle helmet that covers his entire face comes in with a small enveloped packaged in his hand. He comes up to her and she prompts her elbow on the glass surface of her table and leans on it a bit.

“A delivery to Tifa Lockhart.” He announces. She quirks a brow, his voice sounds familiar. Where has she heard it before?

“I don’t know if you’re bad at your job or just serious.” Tifa comments. “You could have left the package with my secretary.”

He shrugs, as if he doesn’t mind. “The request was specifically to Tifa Lockhart. I have to follow the instructions given by my employer.”

She sighs at his answer. He gives of a feeling like what she felt last night. Annoyance. It’s just like that blond haired man blocking her way to get in Zack’s house for a confrontation.

“Can you please show me an identity card? I need to verify your identity before giving you the package.”

Tifa frowns, she uncrosses her legs and crosses it again. “I’m Tifa Lockhart, I assumed that you already knew that after you read the sign at my office doors.”

“Just following protocol miss.”

“Tsk.” Tifa gets an ID card from her wallet and sharply slams it on the table. The sound reverberates in the room but he doesn’t flinch. “Here.”

He takes it and reads the information on it. The next line from him surprises her.

“You’re younger than me.”

“What?”

The delivery man places the package on her table and unstraps the helmet from his head. Spiky golden hair appears and a pair of fascinating cerulean eyes stare down at her. He has a smirk on his face after he tousles his hair to slightly tame it from being hidden in the helmet. 

Tifa’s eyes widen as she sees the handsome man from last night.

“It’s you again…”

“Hello, Miss Tifa Lockhart.”


	2. Chapter II- You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa meets again. The drama unfolds little by little, and tension starts. She admits her faults and he doubts his decisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Clotis.
> 
> Thank you for 04JETTA for being my beta, and to the people in the Final Heaven Server for doing the writing sprints. I would never finished this beast of a chapter. 10K words is the longest that I have written for one chapter and I've been doing some world building in this part. 
> 
> So warning, there's a little crossover because of that. It's for the plot. Yes, that's my excuse. 
> 
> I am also punishing myself because I make this slow burn. (Let's admit all of us endure the slowburn for Cloti.) 😂  
> I promise reading the whole thing would be worth it and in the next chapter there'd be more Cloti scenes. 
> 
> So without further ado, here is my early Christmas gift to you readers.

“Hello, Miss Tifa Lockhart.” Cloud smirks as he greets the raven-haired woman in front of him.

The walls of her office are white like snow, and her furniture is in shades of gray, and deep blue. The polished floors are pure black and are shaped in squares by the straight lines of cement, and in the middle of the room is a thick, white fur rug that could probably hide Marshmallow. The tables are made out of an interesting combination of glass and metal. Especially the curved desk that she sits behind on, it seems so fragile however with the huge amount of paperwork on top of it, he knows that it is stronger than what it appears to be.

The office wholly described her. Sharp. Calculating. Flawless.

Tifa Lockhart looks imposing with light coming from the floor-to-ceiling window panes behind her. The shadows on her face make her more mysterious and _dangerous_ , giving off an aura of authority around her. While the silver lighting that outlined her entire being highlights her doll-like features even more.

She’s wearing a sleeveless white blouse with a red ribbon tied around the collar, and a red high-waist pencil skirt. It’s the opposite color from the blue dress she wore last night, but it matches the color of her ruby eye

He notices a faint shimmer of a pink eyeshadow painted on her lids and the matching lipstick on her lips. It’s so light that one could mistake it as part of her natural beauty. 

She didn’t wear one last night, did she? 

She gazes at him with wide eyes and he can’t help but tilt his head a bit. It’s amusing to watch her for some reason. He can’t explain why though. It might be the reason why he’s somehow interested in her. 

It takes a few moments before she could speak up.

“You’re that guy from last night.” Tifa crosses her arms over her chest.

“I am.”

“The same guy who tried to get in my way.”

“I did do that.”

He didn’t like that she passed through him last night. Next time, it won’t happen again.

“And you’re Zack’s lover.”

“Yes, I am his love—hell no!”

He realizes that he almost agreed with her last statement. No way in Gaia would he ever be in a romantic relationship with Zack! The horror of dating the black-haired man is beyond the imagination. Aerith alone is already a handful, but Zack? Much worse. He’s a hyperactive puppy in a man’s body.

“You misunderstand.” Cloud pinches the bridge of his nose as he cringes at the thought of dating Zack. No doubt it would be exhausting. “I’m not your cousin’s lover. I’m his friend actually.”

He would never ever date Zack Fair. Period.

Tifa sets her mouth in a hard line, he could tell that she hasn’t believed in him yet. He can’t blame her, a stranger she just met yesterday comes to her office in less than twenty-four hours.

“And does Mr. Not-Zack’s-Lover have a name?”

“My name is Cloud Strife.”

He’s lucky that she understands that he isn’t in a relationship with Zack but he didn’t like that she called him _Mr. Not-Zack’s-Lover_.

“Then why are you here, Mr. Strife? Did my cousin send you?”

Cloud sighs, he was only doing his job and it was by chance he met her again. He didn’t know anything until today when he saw the name of the package that he’s delivering. “No, I’m assigned to this area of the city to deliver packages. Zack isn’t involved in any way at all.”

Tifa still looks at him in suspicion but he could tell she became less wary of him. His answer must have convinced her. Albeit, only a little bit. She leans her elbows on the table, clasps her hands together, and observes him with critical eyes.

“Then what were you doing in my cousin’s house last night?”

He frowns, she’s awfully nosy. “Are you interrogating me?”

“Mr. Strife, I believe you have to answer the question.”

He’s unable to answer that. If he does, then the relationship between Aerith and Zack would be leaked. It would cause great harm to both his friends. He didn’t want that to happen to them. He also didn’t want Tifa to use the information against Zack because of their rivalry for their family fortune or whatever.

Lastly, their friendship is also in the line.

Okay, for that one he doesn’t care. Cloud has already a ton of reasons why he doesn’t want to be friends with the couple. Last night, for example, they made him witness things that should only be kept private to the both of them, and because of Zack being shirtless with marks on his body, the man made his cousin misunderstand that he was gay with _him_ of all people.

Their friendship can die or something but those two should better be grateful for the morals that his mother taught him. If it weren’t for that, their relationship could be somewhere featured in a magazine that may cause a protest outside the Fair Corporation company building for Zack dating Aerith.

Cloud settles his helmet on her table and boldly leans in close to her, ignoring the rules of personal space. Since he’s standing, he stares at her from a higher position. She doesn’t react to his sudden moves but she only stares right back at him. He could see her beauty up close, and he memorizes every detail of her face.

The shape of her nose, the plumpness of her lips, the smoothness of her skin, and the deep color of her irises—everything.

He could feel his heart beating fast in his ribcage and adrenaline courses through his veins as he shoves his hands in his jacket, acting coolly. It’s his first time doing this but he hears his voice in a low, husky tone. 

“I believe it’s none of your business, Miss Lockhart.” Cloud cockily smirks at her.

He catches a glimpse of a sudden glint in her eyes, he suddenly felt sweat run down his forehead. Something’s wrong. Very wrong.

“You can’t answer, can you?” Tifa’s lips twist upwards turning to a smirk, a challenge to his. “Then it means that whatever you’re hiding is his _weakness_.”

His blood freezes at her words and his entire body tenses. He swears that his heart stopped for a moment. She immediately knew the reason why he didn’t say anything. He never gave anything away but she’s too clever.

And far more intelligent than what he thought of her.

“Am I right?”

Cloud clenches his teeth and his hands tightened into fists. Even if he’s the one with the advantage of position here. _She cornered him._

While sitting, no less.

It’s like last night, she just passed him again. And he told himself earlier that there wouldn’t be a next time.

Also if he stays a minute longer in her office, he’d be the one in deep trouble since he’s still on the clock. He has to deliver more packages in the district for three hours before his shift ends.

“Who knows?” He doesn’t answer her. Internally he’s beating himself up, his response just confirmed her suspicions. He distances himself from her and takes out a small clipboard with a receipt from the inner pocket of his jacket. She’s supposed to sign it in order to obtain her package. “Please sign here to receive your package.”

He lays down the clipboard and a pen on her table. Tifa scoffs at him and signs the receipt with her signature, placing the pen down with force to make it sound against the clipboard.

He rips off the receipt and gives it to her before taking his helmet. “Well then, this is goodbye.”

“Good.” She says as he walks away. “I hope I won’t meet you again Mr. Strife.”

He looks at her over his shoulder as he opens the doors of her office. “Likewise Miss Lockhart.”

Cloud leaves and slams the door, not caring it would be broken. She’s rich to repair it a hundred times or even replace it.

Besides, it’s his payback for all the times she harshly placed things in front of him.

* * *

Tifa punches in the security code of her two-story house before entering. Months ago her house was once immaculate, now her living space is cluttered with discarded clothes, bags, documents, and other things that she can’t bother to name. There are plates unwashed at the sink and her fridge is empty. It’s as if a typhoon came in and ravaged her house.

She sighs as she goes to her bedroom and lets herself fall on her unkempt king-sized bed. Usually she’d clean up and restock her fridge, she grew up doing chores and she loves cleanliness, but her schedule has been hectic for the past few months. She’s always busy and weary from work to even care about the mess anymore. She’s also barely home unless she has to change and sleep before leaving again.

“This sucks.” Tifa murmurs to herself. She could feel the softness of the mattress relaxing her stiff muscles, beckoning her to sleep. As she’s about to close her eyes, her phone rings a tune of ocean waves inside her bag.

It’s a call.

She grunts as she takes it. She then recognizes the name of Lightning flash on the screen.

Lightning Farron

Video Call

Accept || Decline

She slides her thumb to accept the video call. Lightning appears on the screen sitting on a lounge chair with a fireplace behind her. She’s dressed in a bathrobe, her hair wet from a shower, and in her hand is a glass of expensive wine.

Tifa shifts to a better position on her bed, leaning against the board of her bed. She slips off her black heels, covers her lower body with her comforter, and waves at her somber-looking friend. “Heya.”

**_“You look…”_ **

“Tired?”

**_“No, shit.”_ **

She chuckles. “Well I know I’m not the only one who is. I see bags under your eyes Light.”

 ** _“Yes, I know Tifa.”_** Lightning rolls her eyes. **_“So did you get to punch your cousin?”_**

Tifa shakes her head. “Nope. I was too angry to do that, so I immediately got out of his place.”

**_“Funny, usually people punch others when they’re mad.”_ **

“Though if I punched him, I might have felt better today.”

The pink-haired billionaire drinks her wine. **_“Punch him to find out.”_**

“No, too late.” Tifa runs a hand through her hair. “I’d rather have you choke me before I step in his house again. Especially if his blond friend is still there to block my way again.”

 _ **“A man?”** _Lightning pauses. **“ _And blond_?”**

“Is that even necessary?”

**_“No, normally you’d just ‘friend’ in this situation, but go on. I’m listening.”_ **

The black-haired woman ignores her friend’s comment and begins her story from the top until she reaches the end of it. “So, when my cousin came down with hickeys on his chest, I assumed that the both of them were in a romantic relationship. However, the man came to my office today to deliver a package and he cleared up the misunderstanding.”

 _ **“Wait, he came by your office?”**_ Lightning coughs on her wine and looks at Tifa beyond the screen in astonishment.

Tifa couldn’t help but screenshot it since she hardly saw the pinkette with that expression. “He did. He’s a delivery man apparently and he wasn’t sent by my cousin to do anything.”

**_“Then what did you do?”_ **

Tifa gives her a tight-lipped smile. “I found out Zack’s weakness.”

_“ **Delivery boy slipped?”**_

“He didn’t, I figured it out when he couldn’t answer my question”

Lightning sips on her fifth glass of wine. **_“And? What’s your cousin’s weakness?”_**

“It’s only a theory, but I think Zack is hiding a relationship. Usually, the media would gossip about his relationships about other women, but he told our grandparents he’s single again. And when I saw him last night, he clearly wasn’t alone with just his friend because he had sex.” Tifa explains. “While his friend claimed that he wasn’t gay. So, what was he doing there in Zack’s house that late? And one of the cars parked there is also a common van used by celebrities. Which means he’s dating someone popular.”

**_“A relationship? That’s it? And are you going to do anything about this information?”_ **

“Well frankly, I don’t particularly care if Zack’s dating or not.” The black-haired woman shrugs. “It’s not something that I can use against him. And if I did, that scandal would backfire at me and the rest of my family. It sounds like a waste of time and a pain.”

**_“Then why call it a ‘weakness’?”_ **

“He keeps it a secret for some reason, so why not? And someday, this information might come in handy.”

Lightning laughs a bit. **_“Make it seem like a threat? How devious Lockhart.”_**

“No, a surprise.” Tifa corrects her friend, imagining a scenario where she could use it as a retort. “I just want to see his stupid face dumbstruck and in panic. I’m not that cruel, he's my… _family_.”

**_“Right, and you care for him.”_ **

Interrupting their conversation is another call and it’s from their other friend, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He’s the heir of the political Caelum family that governs the city of Insomnia and Caelum Holdings. The two of them met him in their classes back in Lucis Academy and…

“Noctis is calling. I think he wants to join us.”

 ** _“That idiot.”_** Lightning groans after Tifa tells her. She fixes her bathrobe to make sure that her cleavage isn’t shown on the screen.

He’s also Lightning’s longtime secret crush.

Tifa giggles at the woman’s actions and accepts the call from him. The video call’s screen split into two—one that shows Lightning and another one that shows Noctis. He appears to be outside his room leaning against a railing, since she could see the moving lights from his swimming pool reflecting at his Adonis face and black spiky hair. His eyes are a darker shade of blue compared to Lightning’s pale icy eyes. 

_‘He’s upset.’_ Tifa thinks as she distinguishes the anger in his eyes. _‘Did something happen?’_

 ** _“You girls leaving me out of the party?”_** He asks, pouting. **_“Mean.”_**

**_“Says the one who came out in the news this morning. Caelum Heir found in—”_ **

**_“Okay, you don’t have to remind me.”_** Noctis cuts Lightning off, looking grim. ** _“Luna broke up with me at that party.”_**

Silence.

Luna Fleuret is—now was—Noctis’ perfect blonde girlfriend even before the three of them met. The two were always on and off with each other in their relationship. He would either do something that Luna didn’t like or vice versa and the two of them would break-up. It’s a normal occurrence for Tifa and Lightning already, and they’ve become the two women that Noctis could talk to about it.

“What did she complain about this time?” Tifa asks him while side glancing at Lightning. Noctis never found out about the pinkette’s feelings, and according to her, she’d never act upon it because he loves another woman.

However, Tifa knew that deep inside Lightning, she’s always hurting. She always had to listen to Noctis’ praises about Luna and endured hiding her love for him. She once drunk confessed to Tifa about it back in their room before passing out.

He releases a frustrated sigh. **_“She told me that I was too busy hanging out with my friends more than her.”_**

 _ **“In a way you are.”**_ Lightning snorts at his answer.

**_“It’s because I also work with them!”_ **

“How long did your relationship last with her this time?” Tifa asks, too lazy to count the months in her head. She’s already drained from reading numbers in her work, why waste her energy?

 ** _“Almost 7 months now.”_** Noctis says after counting with his fingers.

“Ah, just like how many months I didn’t clean my house.” Tifa jokes.

 ** _“You guys didn’t beat your record this time.”_** Lightning adds, pouring more wine to her glass. **_“You could have waited for another 5 months.”_**

**_“Oh, come on! Are you girls going to help?”_ **

**_“What? It’s the truth.”_** Lightning tells him. **_“And Tifa, please clean your house before I visit you soon. I don’t want my vacation to be just cleaning your house.”_**

Lightning is a neat freak like Tifa, that’s why their room back then was the cleanest. However, compared to Tifa, Lightning’s obsession with cleanliness is on another level. She won’t go anywhere until her house or a place she used is spotless.

“Don’t worry Light, Leslie found a house cleaning service for me to call. I’m leaving after tomorrow for a business trip, and they’ll come to clean my house while I’m gone.” Tifa assures her.

**_“Good.”_ **

_**“Wait, you’re going to have a vacation without me?”** _Noctis looks at them in disbelief at the sudden change of topic. **_“How dare you Light.”_**

 ** _"_** _ **I deserve it Noct.”** _Lightning says. **_“I have been working without a break and I want to get away from my sister and her husband. They’re… more annoying nowadays.”_**

“Besides, Noct you’d be third wheeling my date with Lightning.” Tifa teases him. “You sure you want that?”

He rolls his eyes. **_“And here I thought you’d give me advice about Luna. You girls are the worst.”_**

 _ **“Then what can we say?”** _Lightning counters. **_“I believe we already told you everything so you guys won’t break up.”_**

**_“…”_ **

“Noct, answer us truthfully.” Tifa’s voice becomes serious. “Do you still love Luna?”

Tifa has been always wondering why he’d come back to Luna, and then they’ll break up again after their next fight. They were like those couples she had seen in dramas growing up. They’d fight and scream at each other and then leave but then come back to each other for more pain.

“I mean you guys have been quarreling for years. Years, Noct. Haven’t you gotten tired of it?”

Noctis avoids their gazes and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. **_“I… I’m—”_**

He stops, and he mutters something under his breath after a sudden ping sound coming from his line. He blinks his eyes a few times and then focuses back at them.

 ** _“I got to go, Luna texted me that she needs me.”_** Noctis says weakly, sounding somehow unhappy. ** _“We’re back together again. Bye.”_ **

He immediately drops the call and Tifa shakes her head. Noctis is back into that vicious cycle again.

“Oh, Gaia…”

Lightning makes an unintelligent noise. **_“How many months will it be this time?”_**

The black-haired woman purses her lips, concerned. She’s already aware of Lightning’s habits, and this is one of those moments that the pinkette swallows her pain with more wine because of Noctis. “Light, are you okay?”

**_“Hm, yeah.”_ **

“Light, you know you can talk to me about this.”

_“ **Don’t worry Tifa, I’m slowly getting over him.”**_

“Really?” Tifa lifts her brow. “Because all I can see is my friend finishing a bottle of wine alone.”

 ** _“That too. I promise this is my last one for tonight.”_** Lightning chuckles and chugs down her wine _. **“Serah and her ape of a husband have been nagging me lately to date. I don’t want to because I have work and a man will just make me a housewife. But…”**_

“But?”

**_“I might think about it.”_ **

Tifa blinks. “Light, that’s a big step! Are you sure?”

In contrast to the popular belief of Lightning being experienced in dating in college. She was not. The billionaire never, unexpectedly, went out on a date in her entire life.

 _“Yeah,”_ Lightning nods, sets down her glass beside the wine bottle. She says her next words in a fake-concern tone, imitating an annoying woman from some show _. **“I’m just worried you’d feel left out since you never want to date anyone. You’re not getting younger Tifa.”**_

“I’m still twenty-four, Light, and we have the same age. We’re still young.” Tifa waves the pink-haired woman’s comment off. “So let’s not rush into things, okay? And if we’re still single when we’re old, hey, at least we’re rich. We can also be catty to the up-and-coming youngsters.”

**_“You and me, catty? I don’t think so.”_ **

“Well, we have to kick out the corrupt ones first before doing that, so…”

The two of them laugh together, the idea of being like those overly-pampered women in parties gossiping seems so... unlike them. No, they’re the ones who will change the high society, proving all those people who went against them wrong, and they won’t take any bullshit from others for their work.

 ** _“Fine, we can be catty when we’re older.”_** Lightning smiles. She’s not drunk enough to really entertain that idea but she accepts it either way.

“Too bad we can’t toast right now since you finished your wine.”

_**“We can do that another time,”** _

Tifa suddenly feels her lids drooping and her body becoming heavy. Exhaustion must be hitting her right now.

**_“Go to sleep Tifa.”_**

* * *

“Marshmallow, come to mommy.” Aerith softly speaks to her dog and in her hand is a dog treat.

They’re in her living room for today. Cloud is currently taking a break from all the cooking he’s done at the kitchen, Yuffie is watching television as she munches on her popcorn, and Aerith is trying to make the white poodle come to her.

Cloud rolls his eyes as he sips his coffee. Even if Aerith was Marshmallow’s owner, the pup wasn’t exactly close to her.

“Marsh, come here.” He calls out, and Marshmallow perks up and rushes to him. She jumps up to the sofa and then rests on his lap. With his free hand, he pats the poodle for doing a good job following his command.

Marshmallow’s favorite person is him. 

Aerith blows out her cheeks in jealousy. “Aw, come on! I’m her mother, why won’t Marshmallow come to me!”

“Because the mother is a horrible person.” Cloud says. “Hence, the child got attached to her nanny instead.”

“I should fire you.”

“As if you can do the chores around here.” He raises his arms to show her the tidy and sparkling room. “You just talk and water your plants. I do the rest.”

Yuffie guffaws. “Aerith, you don’t even know how to wash Marshmallow.” 

“Hey, I know how!” Aerith exclaims, frustrated.

“Then when’s the last time you took her to bath?” Her manager asks.

Cloud rolls his eyes, Aerith never washed Marshmallow for the past three years since she got the pup. Hell, she didn’t even know what shampoo Marshmallow uses. He’s been the appointed caretaker of the dog since day one, while the actress frolicked with Zack.

_Her other dog._

“Um…”

“You never did A.” Yuffie deadpans at the brunette. “Let’s admit you spent more time with your boyfriend than your child. You only cared if there’s enough food for Marshmallow.”

“That counts!” 

“You give me the money and I buy the dog food.” Cloud snorts. “You didn’t do anything else other than that, and cuddling with her.” 

“At least I cuddle with her!”

“She doesn’t like your cuddles Aerith.” He dryly states.

Aerith puts her hands over her mouth and fake tears swelled at the corners of her eyes. “How can this be… I did everything to give her a good life. Is it because worked so much and hardly saw me at home, that she forgot her mother’s love? What did I do wrong, I—”

Marshmallow licks Cloud’s cheek, not bothering to look at her owner’s hysterics. Cloud lets the poodle show her affections to him, and smugly smirks at his friend. He’s going to irritate the actress even more by hitting at her sore spot.

“Marsh hates your acting.”

That’s the final straw for Aerith. She stomps, her braid swishing behind her, and she sits beside Yuffie. She takes the woman’s pillow to muffle her annoyed scream.

“I hate you guys.” When she finishes, she clutches the pillow, hiding the bottom half of her face, and glares at her dog. “Should I send you to dog school? You’re disrespecting your mother.”

“Let’s admit it A. Cloud has become the mother of Marshmallow.” Yuffie helps Aerith sees the reality before her. “He is, and always will be.”

Though he disagrees with her calling him Marshmallow’s mother, it did also held some truth. Since he’s just the one who really does take care of the poodle.

“Then what am I?” The actress asks, pointing to herself.

“That bitch who dumped her child onto me.” Cloud tells her in a ‘as-matter-of-fact’ tone.

Aerith scrunches her face and faints dramatically. Plopping herself beside Yuffie with a hand on her forehead, the pillow is now on her stomach. Her manager scoots over so the two of them won’t fall to the floor. 

“Oh gods, what did I do to deserve this treatment? I’ve been a good person in my entire life, why did I get punished?”

Cloud puts down his coffee mug on the table beside him and raises a brow. “Maybe because you were doing stupid things that caused trouble for me.”

“You promised to help us!”

“You and Zack _begged_ for my help.”

With no come back for that, Aerith sulks and Yuffie just laughs. One point for Strife, zero for Gainsborough.

“On that note,” Yuffie takes her pillow back from Aerith and hugs it. She glares daggers at him. “You, Strife, haven’t even told us _properly_ about your encounter with Zack’s cousin. How can you not tell this information to us?”

“Yeah!” Aerith suddenly becomes lively again, she points at him in an accusing manner. “Tell us! You texted Zack yesterday about it!”

Yesterday after his shift, Cloud messaged Zack about Tifa. He warned the taller male about his cousin’s conclusions after interrogating him at her office. He still remembers that glint in her fiery eyes, and how her challenging smirk affected him. She backed him up to a corner that he cannot escape. She made his heart pound so fast and then made it stop by just a few words.

“I came to deliver a package to her yesterday. She then asked me a few questions about why I was there at Zack’s place the other day, and…” Cloud sighs, he runs his hand through his hair. His next words might affect Aerith’s opinion of the black-haired woman.

“She called you Zack’s weakness.”

Aerith and Yuffie blink and the two of them didn’t say anything for the next two minutes. Cloud furrows his eyebrows, unused to their silence. The two never shut up, they’d usually be noisy at something. He waves a hand in front of them to check if they’re still there. Did his words break them something? If it did, he should have done it sooner years ago. Then he’d be living a quiet life without them now.

“You guys dead?”

Suddenly, Aerith rises up from her seat with a squeal so high-pitched that could break anyone’s eardrum in a mile radius. While she fans herself in joy—wait, why? He swears that his ear is having internal bleeding. Yuffie goes up to him and grabs him by the lapels of his shirt.

“What was that fucking explanation?” Her saliva spews at his face as she shakes him. Clod makes a mental note to wash thoroughly later, and also to put a spicier sauce on Yuffie’s food as retaliation for this. “How boring can you get? Give me details!”

“Huh?”

“Oh my Gaia, she said that?” Aerith looks so proud, one hand on her mouth and her other on her chest. “I’m Zack’s weakness?”

“And why do you sound so proud of it?” Cloud asks, confused at the actress’ actions.

“I mean I’m very pretty. I can understand why I can be anyone’s weakness.” Aerith tucks her bangs behind her ear and blushes. “But Zack’s?”

Cloud frees himself from Yuffie’s grasp and turns at the brunette with a horrified look on his face. He should have prepared for this instead. He forgot that Aerith had a narcissistic side to her.

A nerve in his head twitches. “Aerith, how vain can you even get?”

“Come on! My future cousin-in-law complimented me!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Future cousin-in-law?” Yuffie turns to Aerith.

Aerith grins sheepishly at the both of them. “What? I’ve decided to settle down with Zack someday. It makes sense that she’d be my cousin-in-law.”

“Settle down? When?” Her manager grabs her by the shoulder and gives her an intense look.

“Someday.” Aerith simply says.

Cloud feels like he’s watching two idiots. He exhales a deep breath in disbelief. He needs more coffee, he just got tired from holding a conversation with them. Good thing Marshmallow left the room while her psycho of a mother screamed. He’d have to find the poodle later to comfort her. She might be shocked by the sudden noise.

“Her calling you Zack’s weakness is not a compliment Aerith.” He tells her.

“Pfft, I consider it as one!” The brunette exclaims, she moves her head to the side so he could see her without being blocked by Yuffie’s head. “But she doesn’t know it’s me yet, right?”

“Did you think I told her?”

Aerith beams and Yuffie’s jaw drops. “Great! I want it to surprise their family when everything’s okay for me to go out with Zack in public.”

“Aerith! Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Cloud could sense Yuffie’s rage from his seat.

Aerith removes her manager’s hands from her shoulders and holds it. She just smiles innocently without batting an eyelash. “I just thought about it recently, that’s why.”

Cloud already wants to leave the living room and go back to the kitchen to cook for lunch. Then his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it and opens a message from one of his bosses.

It’s a part-time job for housekeeping.

He reviews the details of the request and reads the date on when it would start. It’s tomorrow and he needs to be prepared because the client’s house needs major cleaning while he’s gone for a trip. The pay also looks big if he’s satisfied with the work. Cloud texts back to his boss that he’d accept it.

“What’s that?” Yuffie asks.

He turns to her and pockets his phone. “I have a job tomorrow.”

* * *

Cloud with his box of cleaning supplies stops in front the gates of a modern two-story house—no, a mansion in an upscale neighborhood. It’s almost made out of glass rather than marble and concrete because of the numerous glass panes it had.

What’s with rich people and glass? They seem obsessed with it. 

The mansion is painted in grayscale and it stood tall. The front lawn’s grass, flowers, and trees looked untended for months. Besides that, nothing else seems to be the problem. He unlocks the gate and heads toward the front door, unlocking it with the security pin that was in the details of the request.

The request was to clean, fix, and buy the things needed in the entire house within one week before the client comes back.

He passes by the hallway made of tinted glass to enter the living space. There are some nozzles attached to it outside, it must be for something but he isn’t sure what. As he went in further, he became in awe at the sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, they looked so expensive. He was told there was heavy cleaning involved since he has to clean the entire house, so he decides that he’d start checking out every room first before picking where to start.

“Hm, so far I have to clean the yard and—”

Cloud double takes the spacious and glamorous living room he stepped in. Things such as piles of clothes, books, and papers were cluttered everywhere. On the floor, the couches, and the stairs. He then takes a look at the backyard instead through the window panes, there’s a swimming pool that has to be cleaned along with some outdoor furniture. Like the front yard, it also needs to be tended.

In the dining room and kitchen, there were takeout boxes to throw in the trash and plates, pots, and pans that needed to be washed. Cloud opens the fridge, to find only a loaf, some expired leftovers of bread, and empty water bottles.

He checks out the second floor’s master bedroom, face paling at what he found. There were more clothes and shoes everywhere to be picked up and laundry. The bathroom and the walk-in closet was a his and hers, but it seems there’s only one occupant. He has to clean and arrange that only after changing the sheets of the king-sized bed and organizing the vanity table.

Judging from the clothes, the owner is a woman. She likes her décor to be made out of glass and steel, and colored black and white. Cloud thinks that she must be so busy to even clean her room, let alone her whole house. She also doesn’t have time to cook, so she must eat outside or order takeout. So far in his exploration, he didn’t see any portraits or pictures of her anywhere, she seems to be that type of person who doesn’t hold onto memories.

Compared to the state of Aerith’s house, his client’s house needs more maintenance. He also needs to check out if there are other things that he has to fix and go to the garage later.

“The job this time is really heavy.” He sighs before he puts on his cleaning apron to start.

It takes a few hours later until he is finally done with his first few tasks. After his final task for today, he can finally go home. Then tomorrow, he’d start tending the plants outside.

Currently, he’s doing the laundry. He’s lucky that the underwear and lingerie were already sorted out by the client first, so it saved him from blushing madly at the sight of a stranger’s underwear. He dumped it into the washing first, and while waiting he segregates out the other clothes by their type and color. At the corner of his eye, he spots a familiar blue dress in the pile.

He had seen that dress before. Specifically, it was worn by Tifa Lockhart when they first met.

He takes it and examines it closely. It was in the shade of royal blue and a V-neck neckline that he remembers seeing. It’s unmistakable that it is the same dress she wore a few days ago. Cloud’s forehead creases and he bites his lower lip; it can’t be hers.

The client could have the same dress as the black-haired woman. It’s not impossible, after all, there are a million people that could own the same blue dress.

_The same blue dress that made him notice her immediately._

Right?

* * *

Tifa walks out from the arrival gates of the Midgar International Airport with her suitcase in tow, and her fashionable handbag hanging from her arm. She brushes off an imaginary lint from her black, puffed long-sleeve crop top that had two white lines intersecting in the middle to form a cross, and plain white asymmetrical skirt. She wore crystal dangling earrings and black heeled boots to complete her outfit. While her long, straight hair flows behind her like ink.

She adjusts the rimless glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as Leslie, in one of his usual suits that matched with his silver hair, comes to greet her and get her luggage.

“Welcome back, how was your flight?” He asks as he strides beside her.

“It was alright.” Tifa answers. “The service was nice.”

The airport, with its magnificent structure and translucent high ceilings, is crowded at this time but people make way for them as they head towards the exit terminal. The two of them then pick up their pace in one of the bridges made for exclusive passengers.

“And your business trip?”

“I emailed you a contract, shouldn’t you know?”

Leslie shakes his head at his boss. “Of course I know, I’m your secretary. It’s just part of my duties to ask you about them.”

She chuckles. “You mean sucking up to your boss in order to have a raise?”

He shrugs. “It’s fair that I should have compensation. I work overtime because of your workload, Tifa.”

In private Leslie calls her by her first name, while in public they maintained their roles as employer and employee. They became close with each other since they were kids. He’s a son of one of the workers at the Lockhart manor, and he was chosen to become her assistant by her grandmother. He had education provided by her family, and he immediately worked for her after he graduated.

“Tifa, Mr. Fair is coming this way.” Leslie informs her and she stops walking.

He’s aware of her rivalry with Zack but he never spoke of it. He would always try to avoid the topic of her cousin unless it’s necessary, like now.

There were also times when others would try to offer him to work under Zack. Yet he merely smiled and refused them politely. He’s been her most loyal worker, not like her other employees that were swayed by just an extra amount of cash. Leslie prided himself in his work and he always makes sure that everything is smooth sailing before she could arrive.

Zack spots her and strides up in her direction. This time he’s not half-naked, he’s wearing a dark blazer over his white shirt, suit pants and loafers. Right behind him is a group of suited men, she recognizes each one of them. They’re all his workers from his company.

She takes off her glasses and crosses her arms when they come face to face with each other. He shoves his hands in his pockets, sports a laid-back stance, and rocks his heels.

“You’re here.” He smiles and Tifa wants to wipe it off his face. She didn’t like it. “Did you come back from your business trip in Wutai?”

“Yes, I successfully closed a deal there.”

“It's the one that grandmother wanted you to do, right?”

“Apparently so,” She tilts her head. “Are you going to Costa del Sol again?”

What did he want from her? Why is he trying to converse with her about this mundane thing?

He’s a Lockhart like her. And Lockharts don’t make small talk when it comes to business. He may not bear the name, but in his veins flows the blood of a family that made a small company an empire.

“Yes, I’m going back to finalize some details about the expansion of my company.” He says. “It’s a good thing I saw you now before my departure.”

Now, he’s serious.

“Oh really?” Tifa gives him one of her famous business smiles. “Why is that?”

They’re in front of his people from his company, so she had to act civil with him. No wonder why he brought a hoard of them with him today. Cheeky bastard.

“It’s about my friend Cloud. I believe you met him, do you remember?”

Cloud Strife.

Of course, she remembers him. He’s that delivery man that came to her office. He’s also that man who tried to avoid answering her questions by invading her personal space last week. She didn’t mind, it was fun playing with him. It made her mind more stimulated than thinking about how to expose corrupt tycoons after buying out their companies. However, in the end, she completely stunned him.

“I do. He's blond with blue eyes.” She simply describes him to Zack.

“He informed me about something you did apparently.”

“He did? What did I do?”

“Tifa, please don’t intrude any further.” Zack’s lips turned to a line and his sky blue eyes, pleading. “I promise I’d make it up to you. And if you’re angry—”

His words pass from one ear to another.

She’s tired of his excuses. And whatever it is, she doesn’t want to hear it. Not now, not ever. He may be her kin, and even if they grew up together under their grandparents, they’re not that _close_. Not close enough to promises with each other.

And he’s the only reason why she can’t fulfill her father’s last wish.

“Don’t worry cousin. I won’t.” Tifa cuts him off, approaching him. She touches his shoulder and whispers her next words so he can only hear it. “I have neither intention to act nor take interest in something that doesn’t concern me.”

His eyes widen in a fraction of shock, completely taking him off guard, and she slowly backs away. He doesn’t speak but she could tell that he didn’t expect her reaction. He must have expected a different one.

The people around kept their mouths shut. Understanding that the tension around the two relatives is too thick. Not even a knife could cut it. It isn’t in their place to interfere. They’re only an audience to the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I hope this time you’re not just going to work. You should enjoy the _pleasure_ that Costa del Sol also offers.” She then puts on her glasses again as she maintains her smile. She made sure to emphasize the word ‘pleasure’ to subtly remind him of the time when she saw him after his illicit affair. “While you’re at it, send grandfather a postcard. I’m sure he’d love that. Goodbye Zack, I’ll see you at the family lunch.”

She leaves him alone there, and without a word, Leslie follows her like nothing happened. They enter her car, and there she silently wishes to die. She fucking can’t believe that she recalled about the upcoming family lunch in the middle of coming up with something to say to him.

She could have just ended it with a goodbye!

As much as she loved her grandparents. She also loathed those lunches to her very core. A family lunch isn’t even the correct term to describe it. It’s a _warzone_.

And within a few days, she’d meet her cousin again with the rest of her relatives.

Fuck.

* * *

After talking with Zack at the airport she needed a drink. One vanilla latte to be precise.

So Leslie parks her car beside some trendy café just a few minutes away from her house. He didn’t want anything to eat, so she steps out alone with her attention on her phone, and enters the store to order her drink. She waits in a line of three people, and she only glanced at the menu once to find her desired drink if it was there.

After waiting for a while, it became her turn to order.

“It’s you.” The barista behind the cashier said. He neither greeted her nor asked for her order.

Wait, that voice, she’s heard of it before.

Tifa whips her head away from her phone and stares at the blond man in front of her. Her red irises lock with his blue ones.

Of all people, why is it him? She was talking about him with Zack just a few hours ago! Did these two conspire against or something?

She collects herself immediately. Making sure that her internal emotions didn’t slip out.

“Mr. Strife.” Her voice cold and detached. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you a delivery man?”

“It’s one of my part-time jobs.” He explains, chuckling. “And it seems our wish didn’t come true.”

Wish?

She thinks about their conversation before he left her office last time. Well, they did agree that they didn’t want to meet each other again. She did not believe in divinity but seems that the gods or fate had other plans.

She purses her lips, scrutinizing him. He’s dressed in an indigo button down, a uniform of the café since his co-worker seems to be wearing the same thing, and a beige apron with a name tag pinned on it. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his toned forearms and slender fingers.

His hands look incredibly _fascinating_ now that she notices them. She pays attention to how the blue of his veins even made it more eye-catching before looking up at his face again.

“I guess not since you slammed my door.” She straightens her back, trying to shake off her thoughts about his hands. “It almost broke.”

He smirks at her comment. “I’m glad it didn’t”

“Well if it did, I would have sent you a bill to pay for it.”

“And then I would have to meet you again. Wow, that could have made us see each other sooner.” He shakes his head and then pushes a laminated copy of the café’s menu towards her. “So, what’s your order, Miss Lockhart?”

_Miss._

That again. She wonders if he knew the correct way to address her, given that he knew of her job. She drops that thought immediately, besides, this would be their last time to come across each other. She wouldn’t be hearing from him again.

Not bothering to look at the menu, Tifa orders. “One iced vanilla latte to go.”

He punches in her order in the cash register. “That would be eight Gil and…”

She gives him her credit card and he swipes it. He then goes down behind the counter, looking like he’s getting something. He comes back with a coupon card and it had three stamps on it, her card, and a small box of macaroon sweets.

“…something to make you come back here.” He slides the three things to her on the counter.

Tifa raises a brow, takes her card and the free things he gives her, and places them in her bag. She likes sweet things after all. There’s no way she could reject them. When she’s about to retort back at him, his co-worker comes back with two cups of different lattes.

One of those lattes is hers.

He takes a lid and a red marker to label them. She’s already thirsty for her drink by just the scent. It smells so delicious and sweet. She can’t wait to taste the coldness of her drink on her tongue.

And it’s probably the only good thing that’s about to happen for her today.

“Call me Cloud.” The blond suddenly says out of the blue, snapping her out from her fantasy. He’s closing the cups with the lids now.

“Huh?”

“You’re going back here soon, aren’t you?” The corners of his lips twitch upwards a bit as he hands her latte. “So you have to call me by my name.”

“No, I’m not going to, _Mr. Strife_.”

She can hear amusement in his voice even if she can’t see him. “Come again Miss Lockhart.”

Out from the café and finally inside her car, she sees a red heart drawn on the lid before she could take a sip of her vanilla latte. Leslie starts the car and then drives towards her house, it’s already sundown.

“How cute.” Tifa absentmindedly comments at Cloud Strife’s little doodle. She thought he was writing her name. She hears his voice in her head, pestering her to come back to that shop again. 

And was he subtly flirting with her a while ago? Or was she just imagining it? 

Sighing for having no answer to that question, she tried her latte and it tasted like _heaven_. She loves how it smoothly refreshed her from her thirst. It’s sweet but not overly done, just in the right amount that still kept the taste of caffeine. No doubt it was one of the best she’s tasted. 

Maybe, she’ll think about coming back for more.

Not because he told her so.

_And she won’t call him by his first name._

* * *

“Are you sure I don’t have to go to work tomorrow?” Tifa asks Leslie, through the lowered window of the driver’s seat.

They’re at the driveway at her house, and he helped her to get her luggage from the trunk. It’s already around 7 o’clock in the evening and a cool wind passes by, making her hair sway a little along with her skirt and sleeves.

“I’m saying this as your friend and secretary. I’m taking this car so you won’t go.” The silver-haired man glares lightly at her with his yellow eyes. “If you come tomorrow at the office, you’d probably collapse. So take a day off, you’ve just been on a long flight.”

Tifa laughs. “I have nothing else but work to do, Leslie.”

“Then sleep.” Leslie rolls his eyes. “Enjoy the silence or whatever.”

“Fine,” She shakes her head in defeat and smiles slyly at him. “Though, I bet you’re just doing this for a raise.” 

“Perhaps,” He shrugs as he buckles his seatbelt. “Anyways, goodnight Tifa.”

“Night, Leslie.”

Leslie drives away and the gates automatically close with a button he pushed in her car. It’s a bit dark right now, but she can see that her front yard had been tended while she was gone. The grasses were trimmed and plants were watered.

When she entered her house she could see that everything was cleaned and arranged. Not a speck of dust to be seen. Her fridge is also fully stocked with food, and since she already has free time now, she can finally cook for herself after months of only eating outside and takeout food.

Tifa thanks whoever cleaned her house. So far, she’s liking their work. 

Deciding that she has to take a bath first, she goes upstairs to her room. Her bed was made with fresh white linens, and her walk-in-closet didn’t look like a disaster anymore. Her clothes were organized neatly, and she could finally see each one of them without scavenging through the entire house.

Her bathroom had towels in the drawers, and soaps, oils, and shampoos on their respective trays. She'll definitely pay the cleaning services generously tomorrow. She’s very impressed with the work they’ve done, and she’ll call them again next time for more. If it wasn’t for them, she’d be stressing on cleaning her house now.

She immediately takes a long shower to let the grime and dirt wash away from her body. After washing, she cooks dinner and finishes it as she entertains herself watching some drama playing on the television.

The drama starred one of the rising stars in Gaia, Aerith Gainsborough. The plot is about a girl who found out that she’s the last deity in the heavens, and she had to save the world from a devil that killed the other gods. Tifa became absorbed in the drama because it was so entertaining, that she didn’t notice that it’s already late.

She feels her body being hit with fatigue from her flight and meetings with Zack and Cloud. All she wanted to do is sleep for the next hours of her life. Leslie was right, she did need a break. So she tucks herself into bed while wearing one of her favorite nightgowns.

Tifa turns to her side and closes her eyes slowly, but she smells an aroma lingering on her bed. It's pine, velvet, and spring altogether.

It didn’t overwhelm her, instead, it reminds her of what home was like once— _Nibelheim_.

She suddenly misses that town as nostalgia hits her. The mountains where she would spend her summers. The tranquility during the dawns she woke up to. The starry night skies that the city lights couldn’t even compare to.

And, most of all—she misses her parents.

She remembers the hugs of her father and the warm smiles of her mother after the day’s work. Their laughter. Their joy. Their home.

She feels her chest being heavy as vivid memories replayed in her head. Her parents are long gone now. Nothing could ever change that.

Not even the wealth of the Lockhart family could bring them back.

Tifa curls herself in the middle of her bed as the feeling of sadness wash over her, but she can’t cry. She stopped crying after they were buried in front of her. And all her tears are already dried up. The walls she made around her are too high to make her show physical vulnerability for a long time now. It gave her the strength that she needed in order to fight the people who would hurt her and protect the memory of her parents. Brian and Lyla Lockhart.

If it wasn’t for the scents on her bed, Tifa had almost forgotten that her childhood was once beautiful.

* * *

Cloud couldn’t believe that he saw Tifa Lockhart today at the café he’s working at. She came in during his shift with her eyes glued to her phone, not noticing him until he spoke to her.

And he _flirted_ with her.

He drew a heart on the lid of her order and told her to call him by his name. He even gave her a coupon and a box of sweets, that’s only given for their regulars. Though, he does admit that he did it smoothly. Still, it’s their third time seeing each other and he did that.

What was he thinking? What compelled him to do that?

He never did that to other customers, especially to the women who visited the café just to gawk at him. They were pretty but he wasn’t interested in any of them. He was more focused in earning money than investing in superficial relationships.

Basically, his first time flirting was with her in his twenty-five years of existence. In the end, he also told her to come again. Cloud wanted to hide in embarrassment after that. His cheeks were burning after she left, and called him _Mr. Strife_ to reject his idea of her calling him by his first name.

He sighs and shakes his head. It's no use thinking about it now, he doubts that they would meet each other again.

Cloud halts in front of a small, quaint house with multiple flowers growing in the front yard. It’s his home with his mother. The lights are still on, so she must be still waiting for him for dinner. He gets inside, removing his dark blue coat and rubber shoes at the entrance.

“Mom, I’m home.” He calls out for his mother when he doesn’t see her in the living room or kitchen. In the dining room, however, there are two sets of plates and some newly cooked curry. “Where are you?”

“I’m here in my room, darling!” His mother shouts from her room that was adjacent to his bedroom.

He goes to her and finds her sitting on her bed as she folds some of her clothes. Claudia Strife has the same blonde and blue eyes like him. She is a single mother who raised him and fed him while she worked in numerous jobs in Midgar. They weren’t poor but they had plenty of bills to pay since they moved from their hometown, Nibelheim, when he was five.

She was also once a law student but she had an accident— _him_. So she stopped studying and decided to have him. He never knew anything about his father, and he never questioned her about the man. She was already enough for him. She’s his only family.

She taught him his morals that she hoped that he would use when he’ll follow her footsteps as a law student. He thought he’d be disappointed in him when told her that he would stop going to graduate school to help her. However, she just sweetly smiled at him that he could take his time in studying.

She was the best mother he could ask for, and he would do anything just for her. And he never wants to see her cry. That’s why he endured studying law because of her, but in the end, he gave up because of his dream.

And he’s sure that his dream would break her heart.

“Welcome home Cloud!” Claudia kisses his cheek and he hugs her. “How was your day?”

“The usual, my job was boring.”

Yeah, right. He just encountered Tifa Lockhart today at work. That’s _boring_? He must be insane. And a part of him feels guilty for lying to his mother. He’s always doing his best to be a good son for her.

Good sons don’t lie or keep secrets from their mothers.

“You must be tired. Why don’t you freshen up before we have dinner, hm?” She pushes him out of her room and pinches his cheek affectionately. “Or do you still need mommy to help you?”

He blushes profusely. “I’m a grown man, mom! I can do it by myself.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” She laughs and kisses his pinched cheek to apologize, but the tone of her voice is teasing. “My little boy, all grown up.”

“Hm…”

“Should I be aware of anything else? Like a girl?”

He creases his forehead. “Mom, I don’t have one in mind.”

 _‘Lies.’_ He tells himself as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He could only think of one woman that he finds interesting. _And very, very lovely._

Claudia chuckles and brushes his hair like he’s still a five-year-old. Her eyes soft and warm, as if she’s seeing something that made her happy. Like those times when he did his very first chores and told her he’d help her, or got his scholarship to Midgar University and they celebrated with her cooking his favorite foods.

“Well, tell mommy if you have one.” She coos at him. “I’d give her a talk about you. My boy needs all the love he needs from her.”

“You make it sound like I’m needy.”

“Hush now, little boys who complain aren’t cute.” She smiles brightly. “Though, I do want to see you happy with someone else you love.”

Cloud doesn’t reply to what she said, and just lets her fawn over him some more. When she does free him to prepare their dinner, he immediately heads towards his room and turns the lights on.

His room’s walls are painted in dark blue, and there are few posters and framed pictures that he posted on it. The floor is made of wooden tiles that matched with the other furniture he had. He has a single bed made with his childhood comforter, a wooden desk and shelves for his wide collection of books and important papers, and lastly, a closet where he kept all of his clothes.

The wooden desk in front of a window that shows the garden outside and the moon which is framed by pale blue curtains. He scratches the back of his nape, throws his coat on the bed, and sighs.

How could he tell her? Especially after that conversation?

_She wants him to be happy with someone he loves._

But what if it isn’t love that makes him happy?

Cloud pulls up the chair of the desk, sits on it, and opens one of the drawers. Inside of it are two things that he considers important among all his possessions. First, is a savings passbook with all the money he earned from working. He would give it to his mother soon as he puts in a little more money that could repay her hard work from raising him and the bills she paid for his education.

The second one is a paper that would make his dream come true, and it would hurt his mother’s heart—

An application to enlist in the military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would also love to hear your thoughts! Scream at me if you want. Better yet, sue me. XD
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter III-Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa is now forced to work with Zack for a charity event. And Cloud is there to volunteer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This chapter is supposed to be published earlier, but I was so busy. 
> 
> I thank Marle, who gave me helpful advice, and 04JETTA, my beta (a.k.a the person I go to because I am a wreck in writing. I forget what are words now. XD) for helping me with this chapter. I love you guys! <3
> 
> Also important announcement:
> 
> I am now officially dragged into jail by Alluma and Vanilla. You guys were waiting for that day I turn legal to teach me the Cloti sector-69 ways. However, I will still stay a Cloti baby in my heart. (Also, Banana, I will also be there waiting for you. September, please come soon. *crossed fingers*)
> 
> So... this story may be rated up to E, someday. 0-0 *cricket noises* And I will not spoil anything anymore beyond that. 
> 
> Lastly, I think my writing changed a bit? So please bear with me if so. Have fun reading!

Tifa stands inside one of the high-end shops located at the biggest mall of Midgar. She carefully inspects the dozens of expensive watches encased in the display cases before her. Each of them had interesting, eye-catching details and is one of a kind made by famed watchmakers.

Apparently, she decided to go on a last-minute shopping spree to buy gifts for her relatives. It’s the day that she’s been anxious about for a while now.

_The Family Lunch Day._

It’s the one day that Tifa’s grandmother, the current head of the Lockhart family, demanded that all her children and grandchildren to spend time with her. All of them must be present and drop whatever business they have or otherwise to attend. It’s an iron-clad rule.

And as far as Tifa can remember, she had always been attending it. Never missing a single one. Her grandmother made sure that all of their schedules are free, and no amount of excuses can get past the matriarch on why they can’t come.

She hums a bit, thinking about what to buy from the shop. There’s so much to choose from and little time to think about it. Leslie, who’s already aware of what will happen next, takes out a checkbook from the back pocket of his blazer as he sighs. 

“Take them all out.” Tifa steps back a bit to face the saleswoman.

“Could you wait for a moment, Ms. Lockhart?” The saleswoman asks her. “It might take a while.”

“No, I don’t have time. Please wrap them all up and give it to him.” She points to Leslie. “I’ll be buying it all.”

The woman gapes in surprise at her client’s sudden request. Tifa immediately turns to Leslie, and in his hand is a prepared check to pay the watches she bought on the spot.

“I’ll be looking around upstairs. There are still some things I need to buy.”

“Understood.” He nods his head, and she leaves the store.

Tifa walks around the mall aimlessly, so far, none of the things that she saw didn’t interest her. She then passes through a perfume aisle, not bothering to pay attention to the stands that smelled like a bed of flowers.

Suddenly, a red paper rose appears, preventing her from walking any further.

Blinking, she looks up to see who held it in front of her. She finds a pair of familiar blue irises gazing intensely back at her, and a head with messy locks of golden hair that’s several shades darker because of the orange light coming from the ceiling above them, framing his angelic face.

He smirks at her, and his piercing blue eyes gleam after he gives her a one-over, it’s as if he found something amusing.

 _‘He would look better if he smiled.’_ She immediately thinks. _‘A picture of him doing that would be worth a fortune. Then more people would flock around him, and…’_

“Would you look at that, we match.”

Tifa doesn’t understand what he meant by that until she notices what he’s wearing. A white long-sleeved dress shirt perfectly shows off his muscular upper body—the broadness of his shoulders that narrows down to his slim waist and hips, and is emphasized by the tuck in his black slacks. She then looks at her attire that consists of a white sleeveless, form-fitting dress with a black belt cinched at her waist, and the skirt reaches below her knees.

_They do match._

She meets him in the middle of a busy mall, and they match. What are the odds of this happening? There must be an answer somewhere.

Tifa scoffs in disbelief. “Are you following me?”

“I’m not really sure what you mean.” He says.

“Then why do you always keep showing up?”

“Miss Lockhart, I think you are the one who’s following me.”

“Huh, what are you talking about? I’m too busy to even stalk you, Mr. Strife.” 

“Technically, it’s you who showed up in my workplace.” His smirk widens. “So, it’s you who’s following me.”

“Again, I don’t even have time to care nor think about you.” Tifa grimaces at him, putting a hand on her hip as she shifts her hanging designer pure around her left forearm. “So what are you doing? Selling some origami?”

A part of her tells her that she’s lying and she brushes it off. She did think of him a few times before, but that doesn’t mean anything. She just thought of buying a latte from the café she visited last time, and he naturally came up in her mind.

_“…something to make you come back here.”_

Damn. Why did that come up? That’s not helping her in the situation right now.

Cloud Strife comes a step closer, but it’s not as close compared to their encounter at her office, but it’s enough to make her smell a hint of pine and musk from him. Tifa swears that his scent almost smells like the sheets of her bed. It’s her favorite scents that make her relax and also remind her of _home_.

His eyes are sensually half-lidded; she inhales sharply at the sight, and her core coils with unexpected heat. He then slides the paper rose in her free hand. “You told me that you’re too busy to even care or think about me, yet you’re asking me what I’m doing. You’re contradicting yourself, Miss Lockhart.”

He just did _that_ while looking too damn charming for his own good.

“You were holding a paper flower in front of me. What was I supposed to assume?” She grits her teeth secretly to collect herself. He used her words against her. She could instantly feel the embarrassment creeping up her spine. 

He lifts a basket of colored paper roses in front of her. Each one had a different label written on the ribbon tied around their stems. Each had a unique scent, but when their sweet-smelling fragrances combined, it smells like a bouquet. Tifa wrinkles at her nose—the smell is too much for her. It’s too… artificial.

“I’m promoting some perfume. It’s one of my jobs.” He explains to her. “Why don’t you try it?”

“Oh,”

“Though I’d like to tell you more about it, I need to get back to work.” There’s a flicker of mischievousness in his eyes, and he tilts his head a bit. Tifa suddenly feels goosebumps rising on her arms by his actions. “See you later, Miss Lockhart.”

He turns away from her and then gives two other women passing by pink paper roses from his basket. They flush upon receiving it, and after a few words with him, they went to a perfume booth that he was promoting. Tifa stands there with her lips slightly parted by what just happened. She stares at his figure for a moment too long, which made something inside her irritated. He’s immediately entertaining others while he left her hanging.

It’s stupid. Why is she even annoyed? Shouldn’t she be glad that he left?

“They should train their employees better in customer service.” Tifa sighs and brings the paper flower to her nose. It smells like roses mixed with shea butter. It’s okay, but again, it’s too synthetic for her taste. “This isn’t even my style.”

She beelines to the nearest trash can to throw the flower he had given her. There’s no way in Gaia she would keep it. She doesn’t like it. However, when she’s about to drop it in, she stops. She bites her lower lip and clutches the stem of the paper rose.

For some reason, she can’t describe; she didn’t want to throw it away. She feels that if she tosses it aside, she might lose something important. But what? It’s just a paper flower that barely even cost a Gil or two.

Tifa twirls the red rose as she thinks. She has an unused vase at home, maybe she can use that to place the paper flower there. It can decorate her room without her worrying about it dying. She cautiously puts it in her purse, not wanting the petals to look deformed when she’ll take it out later.

She doesn’t usually do things like this. She can’t believe she hesitated on throwing something that she didn’t like and still kept it. She closes her eyes and sees his handsome face under that same lighting a while ago. The way his lips curled into a sinful smirk that should be illegal, how the shadows on his face danced on his skin, and the depths of azure in his irises that seem to hold secrets that she’s eager to find out.

There must be something wrong with her today.

* * *

“Tifa! My dearest granddaughter!” Tifa’s grandmother, Marle Lockhart, hugs her as soon as she stepped into the garden’s pavilion of the ancestral Lockhart Mansion.

Marle Lockhart is the only child of the previous family head of the Lockhart family and is the family's current matriarch. On the older woman’s face is a smile that caused the crow’s feet around her bright blue eyes that look at Tifa with warmth. Despite already being over her seventies, she still powered through the business world with her wit, experience, and energy that the other elderlies are jealous of.

“Grandmother.” Tifa hugs Marle back. “How was your vacation with grandfather?”

The older woman snorts. “ _Hell_. He wanted to train all day, and I wanted to smack him for being an idiot. We’re already at the age where our spines can easily snap at any moment, and we need more sleep.”

“Darling, you said that I could do whatever I want.” A frowning older man with greying hair says. “I don’t want to be in bed all day like an old man.”

“You’re an old man Zagan. We’re not in our twenties anymore, and we both know that any day now, your back will break from all those martial arts you’re doing.”

Tifa’s grandfather, Zagan Lockhart, is the man that won the icy heart of her grandmother fifty years ago. He’s an esteemed martial artist who set up his dojo in front of the Lockhart Industries company building. One day, he met Marle, who offered to buy his dojo to expand the family business. However, he refused her multiple times and they fought a lot. It lasted until they fell in love with each other, and the rest is history. He adopted the Lockhart family name when he got married. Until now, he still teaches his practices to children and adults.

He tried teaching his family, but Tifa was the only one who was thoroughly interested in learning and mastering different martial arts styles among all his children and grandchildren.

“But…”

“Hush, you know I am right.” Marle silences her husband. “Now, be a good grandfather and greet our family’s jewel.”

Zagan rolls his eyes and turns to Tifa with a small smile. “Dear, I hope you’re doing well these days. Don’t let your grandmother boss you around at work. She already has me for that.”

Tifa laughs. “I am doing great, grandfather, don’t worry.”

“Good.” He kisses her forehead. “I hope you’re up for some light sparring later.”

“If grandmother allows.”

“Darling?”

The both of them look at the matriarch for permission.

“Fine,” Marle begrudgingly agrees, glaring at her husband. “I really hate it when you use my granddaughter against me.”

“Well, can you blame father?” Her uncle, Grimoire Valentine, shrugs from his seat. “She is, after all, your favorite granddaughter.”

Her uncle is the second son of her grandparents. He’s their only child who inherited the famous crimson Lockhart eyes. He also adopted his deceased wife's family name since he did not want to be involved in the business world. According to him, he’s more interested in the field of academics than the ways of getting more money. Currently, he’s a biology professor at Midgar University.

“She’s my only granddaughter, that’s why.” Marle sits on the head of the table, and so did Zagan on the other side. “And of course, she’s my favorite. The boys that I took care of were too rowdy.”

Tifa sits beside her cousin, a black-haired man who looks like a younger carbon copy of her uncle, and she smiles at him. “Don’t worry Vincent. You’re the most behaved one. Grandmother is just biased because I’m the youngest.”

Vincent Valentine is her eldest cousin, and he had crimson eyes that are darker than hers. They grew up together under their grandparents, and they’re close to each other to confide in their problems. He told her before that he didn’t care about the family fortune and wanted to become a financial consultant instead. A few years ago, he followed his father’s steps and became a business management professor at Midgar University. While also being one of Lockhart Industries’ financial advisors.

“I have no qualms about that,” Vincent whispers to her. “But reimburse me with some tea later though. I still have to finish a pile of homework to check later.”

“That’s your fault for having two jobs. Why should I?” Tifa raises a brow. “I’m not the one at fault.”

“I bought you chocolates last time. Those were expensive, now return the favor.”

A year ago, he gave her limited-edition Wutainian chocolate when he picked her up for a midnight snack. It happened since both of them stayed up late for their respective works. The chocolates were delicious and worth their price. She couldn’t help but lick her lips, trying to remember the taste. She does owe him one because of that.

“Fine, I’ll send a jar of green tea later.”

“Too weak. Send me some Assam tea instead.” Vincent argues. “I will not settle for any less.”

While the two of them quietly bicker over tea, Marle frowns at the three empty chairs at her left. “Where are Zack and his parents?”

As soon as she asked that question, a couple around the age of fifties, Olivia and Liam Fair, and Zack enter the pavilion. Olivia clutched onto her husband’s arm while their son followed behind them.

Zack sits in front of Tifa with a cheery smile, and she gives him an impassive look in return. They have an unspoken agreement about their rivalry being on a truce in front of their grandmother. However, they can say remarks that are considered _friendly_ to each other. After all, their family lunches aren’t sunshine and rainbows.

“Sorry if we’re late. There was some traffic because of an accident downtown.” Olivia greets Marle and Zagan with a kiss on their cheeks before sitting down.

“Don’t worry, about it dear. It’s not the first time you’ve been late because of that.” Marle says nonchalantly, but there is a slight tone of strictness in her voice.

The atmosphere around everyone instantly tenses.

Tifa’s grandmother may look warm and kind, but she also has an indifferent and authoritarian personality. She did not just expand the business by flashing smiles to others. Sometimes she had to be intimidating for her to be taken seriously. She made sure that her children learned the rules of the cut-throat business world to survive. Particularly her daughter.

Olivia Lockhart-Fair is her only daughter and youngest child. Among her children, Olivia was the most rebellious one. In the past, there was an incident that almost made her banished from the family. Still, everyone is tight-lipped about it that none of the matriarch’s grandchildren knew a single detail. After that incident, Olivia married her husband, Liam, and shortly gave birth to Zack after one year. And also, because of that incident, the mother and daughter's relationship became even more strained.

“Now, now, since everyone’s here, why don’t we start lunch?” Zagan breaks the silence, easing everyone to relax. “I’m sure we’re all hungry.”

Soon waiters came to them with a food cart, lays down the courses and stood at the side as they watched the Lockhart family eat. Tifa chews on her appetizer slowly as she glances at Zack. He stays quiet while he pops a sushi in his mouth, no surprise there.

“Zack, I heard you weren’t able to come to the party with Tifa last time,” Marle says out of the blue, and the black-haired man freezes at his grandmother’s words. “Didn’t I tell you to attend it with her?”

As much as Tifa hates their family lunches for the so-called _family bonding_ because she’d see Zack. There are moments wherein she enjoyed it because of her relatives’ reactions when her grandmother points out their _mistakes_. Especially when it’s Zack’s turn, their family lunch is a battlefield, and nothing escapes from the matriarch.

She’ll nitpick on the things that she required them to do.

Growing up under her grandmother’s wing, Tifa already knew that as long as she obeyed and fulfilled her duties, she won’t be scolded. And if she did a good job, her grandmother would spoil her even more.

“I’m sorry, grandmother, something came up and I—” Zack meets Tifa’s eyes. She could see him slightly distressed under the scrutinizing gaze of their grandmother. “Wasn’t available to come.”

The rest of their relatives stays quiet because they didn’t want to agitate the matriarch even more since the lunch started already in a tense mood. Once her berating starts, it can’t anymore be interrupted.

“Tifa told the officers it’s because of a business matter. What was it? I’m going to give those people a piece of my mind. They shouldn’t have bothered yo—”

“Grandmother, I lied to the officers.” Tifa cuts off her grandmother and smiles, trying to look like the courteous granddaughter she grew up to be. “Zack texted me that he came down with a light flu, and he didn’t want to infect people there. So I had to make up a reasonable excuse at the party to put our family in a good light. I also went to his house after that. Luckily, he became fine by then and is _healthy_ again after some _rest_.”

Tifa doesn’t know why she’s lying to save Zack’s skin. Every fiber in her body loathes him, but if she’s going to help him, she might as well use it to her advantage. On the man’s cheeks is a light shade of pink, indicating that he’s aware of what she’s trying to imply in her words.

Marle blinks in surprise and turns to her youngest grandson. “Is this true?”

Zack gulps and nods. “Yes, grandmother. I didn’t want you to be worried, so I asked Tifa to keep it a secret. Please forgive me.”

The matriarch sighs. “Dear, there’s nothing to forgive. As long as you’re healthy.”

“I also hope those _bruises_ that you also got are gone now Zack.” Tifa adds, settling down her utensils. “I was worried about those. Did it heal up while you were away in Costa del Sol?”

He smiles at her, but his jaw is clenching. He’s annoyed and it’s a good sign for her. “Yup! Thanks for your suggestion. By the way, I was completely _rejuvenated_.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sparks are flying around them, but she couldn’t care less. This is her petty revenge on him for forgetting about escorting her and making her endure the humiliation at that party. Instead of doing it before privileged idiots, she’s doing it in front of their ever-so critical grandmother and relatives. Which is much more thrilling for her and more antagonizing for him.

“Well, that’s a good thing.” Zagan raises his champagne flute in the air. “A toast to Zack’s health.”

“Cheers!”

As they clink their glasses to drink, Tifa feels Vincent tugging on her dress. She faces him and he mouths her the words, ‘Explain it to me later over tea.’, and she shrugs at him in response.

“Speaking of health…” Olivia looks at her son, nephew, and niece with a sly glint in her eye. “Aren’t the three of you going to give the wish of your grandmother?”

Grimoire tries to contain himself by hiding his smug grin by eating, but Vincent glares at his father while Zack pouts to his mother. Tifa’s heart clenches, and a bit of sadness looms over her. Both of her cousins still have their parents around while hers are gone. The only family she had left is them, but…

Even if they have a happy family's appearance, it doesn’t mean that they’re truly one.

“I’m busy.” Vincent simply states.

“Mom, I have no time for that,” Zack answers her. “Too many things to do.”

 _‘Says the one that had plenty of free time to spare for fooling around.’_ Tifa rolls her eyes at Zack’s lie. It’s not her place to tell them anyway. “I’m not interested in any people I met.”

Though there is someone that has been lingering in her mind lately _._ In fact, she saw him again today.

Grimoire chuckles. “You’re all just saying that you’re busy or not interested.”

“It’s too bad we won’t be able to have a baby to take care of again.” Liam sighs. “Son, I’m not getting younger. Like your grandmother, I want some grandchildren of my own to spoil.”

“Patience dad. We got all the time in the world.” Zack waves off the statement of his father. “Right, grandfather?”

Zagan shakes his head. “I can wait, but I think your grandmother wants them now. She was going through baby pictures of the three of you the other day.”

“Naturally, I want to see my great-grandchildren! My grandchildren are beautiful and handsome, so it’s a no-brainer that their children would be the same.” Marle exclaims and she points at her husband accusingly. “And don’t lie, you were also complaining the other day that the house is too quiet and you want kids to take care of.”

“Okay, I give up.” Zagan raises his hands in defeat. “I admit that I want that too.”

Everyone laughs at the elderly couple’s antics and continues to eat.

“Anyways, while we’re on that topic.” The matriarch starts, and they focus on her. “I want you, Zack and Tifa, to host a charity at an orphanage together. I saw some hungry kids on the streets during my trip and decided to help those in need. It reminded me that there are people out there that aren’t lucky as us.”

“That’s wonderful mother! Which orphanage are we talking about?” Olivia asks.

“I don’t have in mind, but I remember Tifa telling me that she has a friend that helps out at one.” Marle says and turns to Tifa. “Can you contact him dear?”

Tifa nods. “Yes, of course. I call him later.”

She secretly dreads working with Zack. They never tried to do it before since they’ve gone to different schools in their childhood. And during their college days, he stayed in the city while she studied abroad to avoid him. They’ve also tried not to get in each other’s way when it comes to their businesses. Sure, they had a bickering or two before, a factual jab here and there, but it’s enough proof that they would never get along.

The both of them always had different decisions, and they didn’t like compromising with each other. They only did that when it came to their grandmother.

“Great!” Marle claps her hands in joy. “Now, the two of you work out the details, and I’ll provide the money.”

“Yes, grandmother.” Zack turns to Tifa. “I’ll send you the ideas through Krunsel though. I’m in the middle of something this week.”

So this is how he’ll play it, huh? Using someone else instead of him to do the hard part—communicating with each other.

Tifa forces herself to smile at him, making sure to conceal her emotions. She doesn’t want to work with him. However, if she wants to make her grandmother happy, so be it. Their truce with each other will just have to extend for a while.

“That’s alright. I’m also in the process of cleaning out a company I recently bought. I’ll send Leslie to you about my thoughts.”

“I almost forgot to tell you. I want the charity to happen after two weeks.” Marle adds. “I want it as quickly as possible if you can!”

Two weeks working with Zack suddenly feels like a long and impossible time. Gaia, bless her and her patience. It’s a good thing she’ll have a spar with her grandfather later. She can release her rage and beat up some training dummy while imagining it’s her cousin’s face. 

* * *

“Aerith!” A brown-haired pony-tailed woman wearing a dark green dress tackles Aerith into a bone-crushing hug.

“Jessie!” Aerith hugs the woman back, and both of them giggle together.

Yuffie huffs and crosses her arms. “Wow, I can’t believe you two are ignoring me. I’m your boss, remember? I might cut your salary for this treatment.”

“Come here, boss.” Jessie grins and opens her arms to include Yuffie in the hug.

Jessie is an actress like Aerith under Yuffie’s agency. In contrast to Aerith’s sweet and innocent-like image in public, she’s the wild and seductive type. Lately, she’s casted into action movies and some theatrical plays for that.

Cloud sighs as he sits on his usual spot at the bar, Avalanche, he frequently goes to with his friends. It’s a famous place, and every night it’s packed with people, but since he’s a regular and his friends are VIPs, they’re able to access the exclusive lounge. The tan male bartender, with a three-piece suit and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, behind the bar comes up to him.

“Tough night?” The bartender asks with an empathic face.

The blonde rolls his eyes. “Biggs, isn’t it obvious?”

“Let me guess. You got dragged by Aerith and Yuffie to come here?”

“Your girlfriend invited them.”

The three women settle themselves on the stools beside Cloud. Biggs chuckles and shakes his head.

“Hey, Cloud.” Jessie winks at him.

“Hello, Jessie.” Cloud deadpans, he didn’t want to deal with her right now. “Don’t flirt with me. I’m not into the idea of a threesome with you and Biggs.”

Aerith and Yuffie guffaws and bangs their fists onto the bar at his response. It lasts for a few seconds until a customer told them to pipe down. They haven’t yet ordered any alcohol, but they’re already acting like drunks. Cloud pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters under his breath that he doesn’t know them like a mantra.

“Aw, too bad.” Jessie flutters her eyelashes. “You’re missing out on a hot night with Biggs and me. What do you say, babe, don’t you think so too?”

Biggs sweat drops at his girlfriend’s statement, but instantly he becomes serious. “I don’t like it if there’s another man besides me.” He huskily says that could make a woman squirm in her seat.

“Babe, c’mere.” Jessie coquettishly says.

Biggs comes close to her over the counter, and she pulls him by his tie to give him a passionate yet short kiss. She whispers something by his ear, the bartender flushes red until to the tip of his ears, and he then gives her a peck before tousling his dark brown hair.

“Ohhh… So smooth!” Aerith fans herself. “You guys don’t stop. Do you know how hot that was?”

“Ugh, you’re making me want to crawl up and die because I’m single and lonely!” Yuffie fake cries as she drops her head on the bar. “Fuck you, Raspberry! I demand you to pay for my funeral!” 

“Tsk. Tsk. Sorry Yu, but I won’t. It’s not my fault I have a hot man for myself.” Jessie flips her hair. “Why don’t you find some man to get laid with?”

Cloud didn’t need to think for an answer to that. “Because she’s Yuffie. She can’t get laid.”

“Oh my Gaia—” Aerith clutches her stomach in pain because of laughing too much, and tears are coming out of her eyes. “I’m sorry, Yuffie, but it’s kinda true.”

“I hate you Cloud.” Yuffie sticks out her tongue at him and he shrugs. “Later, when I’m tipsy enough, I’ll find a man to ask if I can sleep with him.”

“You’re already making bad decisions even when you’re not drunk.” Cloud snorts. “Biggs, a whisky please.”

After that, the three ladies order their drinks and Biggs goes back to his station to whip up. He returns with what they ordered, and Yuffie chugs on hers in one go, making it sound against the table when she puts the glass down.

“Please, those decisions are what made me rich today.” Yuffie says. “And I can laze around tomorrow because it’s my day off!”

“Congrats, girl!” Jessie exclaims.

“Wait, isn’t tomorrow the charity at the orphanage?” Aerith turns to Biggs.

The bartender nods at the actress. “Yeah, Zack’s family is hosting it. His grandmother is paying for everything, and I already talked to the investor of this place. She also wants to donate money for the kids there. Right now, she’s talking to Barret at his office about tomorrow.”

Biggs is a teacher at the Leaf House Orphanage, and he works part-time as a bartender during the evenings to help the owner, Barret Wallace, run the bar. Cloud couldn’t help but admire the man despite him being the boyfriend of Jessie. He knew what to do in his life—teaching kids and aiding the ones in need. The man deserves an award for being a saint.

“Aerith, aren’t you going to be there?” Jessie asks. “Since you’re the face and all of Zack’s company?”

“Yup!” Aerith cheers, fiddling with the straw of her beverage. “I also get to see Zack again tomorrow!”

“Shit, I’m not there to supervise you!” Yuffie pales at the sudden realization. “And I already planned on what I’m going to do tomorrow!”

“Sucks to be you,” Cloud says to her. 

“Cloud, I’ll pay you for guarding Aerith tomorrow!” The manager takes out her phone to wire him the money. “There, so you can’t say no!”

“Hey, I didn’t accept that request.”

“It’s three times your usual rate.”

Hearing those words, Cloud has no choice but to accept the sudden job that Yuffie gave him. Besides, he also planned to volunteer at the orphanage tomorrow, and Biggs asked him since they’ll be very busy with the charity event. So, it’s a win for him. It’s just as sad since he has to babysit Aerith and Zack while helping out.

“Fine, but I’ll back out when Aerith and Zack start to do any funny business.”

“Deal!” Yuffie agrees to his term and points to Aerith like she’s some animal. “You behave. I spent money on you.”

“I will!” Aerith assures her and stands up, grabbing her manager and fellow actress to the small dance floor that’s partly filled with people. “Now, let’s dance!”

The women leave Cloud and Biggs at the bar to dance. Both males then follow their usual routine for the night—bartending and drinking. An hour passes, and Yuffie is nowhere to be seen with the other two; she left with a man a while ago.

As Cloud brings his fifth glass that night near his lips, in his mind he replays all the moments wherein he met a certain woman with ruby eyes over and over again. They also ran into each other the other day while he was promoting some perfume brand. She gave him a weird look after he left her alone there with a paper flower.

Her reaction was too cute not to be noticed, and he chuckled to himself when he saw it. Whenever he’s doing his shift at the café, he always tries to look for her when customers come in. Hoping that she’d order a latte again so he could at least talk to her.

From the corner of his eyes, under the colorful fluorescent lights of the dance floor. He sees a figure clad in white with flowing raven hair in the crowd for a moment before disappearing from his vision. He knows that figure anywhere—he can’t miss it.

She always stood tall amongst everyone, and there’s an air of elegance around her that makes people’s attention drawn to her.

“Cloud, hey, are you alright?” Biggs asks, pausing on cleaning the bar.

Snapping out of his daze, Cloud pays attention to the man. “Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something.”

He finishes his whisky and shakes his head. There’s no way in Gaia that Tifa Lockhart would spend her evening in a bar like Avalanche. Why? Because she told him that she has no time for following him.

* * *

“Cloud, you’re here!” A young boy with brown hair and blue eyes runs to Cloud, who’s at the bottom of the cobblestone stairs talking to Aerith and Zack.

The three of them are outside of the Leaf House Orphanage. The charity event is about to begin with different activities that the kids would be enjoying. When the young boy is finally at the last few steps—he trips, falling almost head first. Luckily, Cloud’s quick reflexes catch him before he could hit the ground.

“Woah, easy there.” Cloud carries the boy in his arms and frowns. “You shouldn’t run like that Denzel, it’s dangerous.”

Denzel lowers his head, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry Cloud. I won’t do it again.”

“Good.”

Denzel is a seven-year-old orphan whom Cloud got close to when he volunteered to help out at the orphanage. The young boy is incredibly smart for his age, always getting high-marks in class, and is quite shy in interacting with his peers. Seeing himself in the young boy, Cloud immediately became attached to him and became a model-figure to the boy.

“Hello, Denzel.” Aerith waves at the boy.

“Hi, Miss Aerith.” Denzel greets back to the actress and then turns to Zack. “And Mr. Fair.”

Zack chuckles as he rocks on heels. “You can call me Zack. I don’t mind. Mr. Fair sounds stifling, and that’s my father.”

The young boy nods and Cloud puts him down on the ground. The blond holds the boy's hand after making sure that he didn’t have any injuries on his body.

“Would you look at that, Cloudy is good with kids. Here I thought he’d scare them away with his sass and all.” Zack teases with a crooked grin that made Cloud want to punch him.

“Don’t you have a speech to do? Don’t waste your breath on useless stuff.”

The taller man raises his arms in surrender. “Geez, I’m just teasing.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay! Chop-chop, the program won’t start without us. So let’s go!” Aerith pulls Zack as she goes up the stairs.

The four of them enter the cafeteria that’s decorated with streamers, balloons, and other party decorations. There’s a makeshift stage in front of the tables wherein energetic kids are seated, talking, and playing with each other as they wait. Cloud lets Denzel sit on a table that’s quite far from the stage with other children his age, but he’s still near enough to guard the boy.

Biggs comes up to them, looking happy. “Thanks, guys, the kids were looking forward to this since the day when we announced it.”

“That’s great.” Zack grins, putting his hands in his pockets. “Since everyone’s so excited, why don’t we start?”

“We can’t yet. We’re actually still waiting for Tifa. She’s going up the stage with you.” Biggs says. 

“Tifa?” Aerith blinks her eyes at what the teacher said. “Isn’t that your cousin Zack?”

Like Aerith, Cloud becomes dumbstruck when he heard that name, and he looks at Zack in confusion. The black-haired man also looks at Biggs with a surprised expression on his face.

“You mean she’ll also be here today?” Zack asks. “Her secretary told me she was too busy to come. Grandmother even allowed it since she’s attending an important meeting.”

“She was. Apparently, she cleared her schedule for today. She even donated money yesterday.” Biggs’ attention suddenly flickers from them after hearing the sound of the cafeteria doors opening. “Speaking of the devil, she’s here.”

Cloud turns around, and his breath hitches when he sees Tifa. She wore white suit pants, the classic lines complimenting her curves, and heels. Her hair is down and neatly pinned at the sides, and hanging from her ears are pearl dangling earrings. However, what caught his attention the most is the small soft smile on her face as she talks to a young girl in a pink dress. It’s his first time seeing her smile like that.

There’s no fakeness. No coldness. She’s just genuinely smiling, and it reaches up to her eyes. It’s real.

She guides the girl to sit down on a table and brushes the child's hair to the side. The girl nods her head to Tifa before interacting with the other kids. It takes a minute for Tifa to notice them. Instantly her expression becomes neutral, losing all the emotions he was drawn to, and she comes up to them.

“Tifa, you made it,” Biggs says. “Happy to see you again.”

“Same, Biggs.” Tifa says. “I hope you don’t mind me bringing Marlene. Her father asked me to. He said she needed kids to play with.”

“No problem, Marlene also visits here from time to time. And she’s already popular with the other kids.” The teacher shrugs. “Anyways, I’d be at the stage since the main cast is already here. We can start now.”

“Is that so? Go ahead then.”

As soon as Biggs leaves, Tifa turns to them as tilts her head a bit. Cloud gulps, a part of him feared that a day like this would come. A situation wherein both of his friends’ secret relationship could be exposed. Especially after when Tifa had cornered him in her office.

_“Then it means that whatever you’re hiding is his weakness.”_

Cloud glances at his friends’ reactions. Zack smiles nervously, trying to maintain his composure while Aerith just beams at Tifa.

“Hi! You must be Tifa Lockhart.” Aerith stretches out her hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Aerith Gainsborough.”

Tifa accepts the handshake. “Nice to meet you too. I watched your drama, and I was entertained by it.”

“Oh, really? What part did you like the most?”

Cloud couldn’t believe it. Tifa is talking about Aerith’s drama as if it was nothing. _She even watched it and enjoyed it._ There must be a miracle out there that started the conversation smoothly.

Zack coughs, interrupting Tifa and Aerith’s talk. “Tifa, I thought you weren’t available for today.”

“I finished all my work for today last night since I promised grandmother to host this event.” The black-haired woman answers. “I’d be an irresponsible grandchild to her if I can’t keep my promises.”

Zack’s jaw hardens, evident from the throbbing veins on his neck. Cloud immediately understands that Tifa’s words had a deeper meaning to them; his friend wasn’t lying that his cousin has animosity towards him.

“You’re right.” Zack puffs out his chest and puts his hands in his pockets. “Grandmother would hate it if her beloved granddaughter starts acting like a brat. Though she really hasn’t seen this side of you, so I can’t judge her.”

The atmosphere between the cousins becomes cold.

The blond suddenly feels that his pay for today isn’t enough. He was only paid to keep an eye on Aerith. Since she might do something crazy with Zack around. Who knew Tifa would come into the picture?

“Alright, everyone, we can finally start our program! Let’s give it up for our two generous hosts, Ms. Tifa Lockhart and Mr. Zack Fair! With our special guest, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough!” Biggs’ announcement takes their attention along with the cheers of the kids in the room.

“We can talk more later. We still have a charity to start." Tifa says and walks up the stage.

\---  
  


“Hey, Cloud!” Zack swings his arms over Cloud’s neck.

Cloud staggers a bit from the sudden weight on his shoulders, and he side glares at Zack. In his arms is a basket full of laundry sheets. The charity event is about to end, and the volunteers have been doing a lot of clean-up.

They’re outside of the building but within the vicinity. A light breeze passes and the rustle of leaves follows it. The sky is clear, devoid of clouds, and the sun is shining brightly—a perfect weather to dry the laundry.

“What is it now?” He deadpans at the widening tell-tale grin on the black-haired man.

“You see, Aerith and I are gonna be… y’know, _busy_. So could you distract my cousin for a bit? She’s hovering around me, and I can’t be affectionate to my girlfriend at all!”

Zack points to his cousin, who’s a few meters away, her hair peeking out behind the column that serves as a support for the building's foundation. She’s observing them. Specifically, her dumb, horny cousin.

“Gaia, this is an _orphanage_ , Zack. There are kids around, so don’t do anything stupid. I won’t be able to come here without a clear conscience anymore.”

“Pretty please, Cloudy?”

“No.”

“Clo—ugh!”

The blond elbows Zack at the abdomen, and the businessman crouches in agony. He held his arms around his torso and looks at his friend teary-eyed.

“If you’re going to do it. Do it in your car. I don’t care if you fool around while I do my job.” Cloud growls in anger. His friend is an idiot. There are kids all around the place to see whatever Zack and Aerith are doing, and they’ll lose their innocence too early. “But this is not a fucking playground for you to be horny, understand? Or I’ll cut your junior with a knife.”

Zack, now fearful at the threat, consciously cups his crotch and nods his head meekly _._

“And one more thing, pay me double of what Yuffie is paying me today. I’ll distract your cousin.”

“I will…”

“Now, go.”

The black-haired man runs away from him, and Cloud sighs. Sometimes Zack needs to be tamed through other means. And he wasn’t joking around when he said those words. His friend knows he’s deadly serious about it, and it’s a line that’s not allowed to be crossed.

Now…

Tifa stops hiding behind the column, and Cloud immediately gets in her way before she could follow her cousin any further. She moves to his left, and he blocks her. And when she moves to his right, he blocks her again. It’s like their first meeting all over again. 

She frowns at him. “What are you doing?”

“Please help me with hanging these.” He lifts the basket he’s holding a bit to show her.

Tifa tries to pass him. However, he’s one step ahead of her. And this time, he won’t let her get away. “No, I’m—”

“Please?” Cloud prevents her from passing through him.

She just looks at him in disbelief and bites her lower lip. He couldn’t help but become more aware of what shade she’s wearing. It’s coral pink, bordering scarlet. It matches with the color of her eyeshadow and the blush on her high-cheeks.

Distracting her right now is heaven-sent. He could talk to her. It seems, agreeing to this was the right decision.

Tifa hesitantly agrees, and he leads her to the clothesline field. Some people are around, but they’re far away and busy doing their chores to even eavesdrop. He takes one end of a sheet while she takes the other, and both of them wrings the water out from the cloth. Droplets of water fly in the air, surrounding them and dropping on their clothes.

However, Tifa’s not paying attention to their task. Instead, she tries to squint to spy on Zack, but he’s now hidden away from their view. The man’s probably making out with Aerith in the car now. Cloud is definitely going to commute later. He’s not getting in there, knowing that the seats are down-right filthy. A few seconds pass and Tifa’s still not paying attention.

He bites inside his cheek. He has something to do about that.

On the next wring they do, he puts less effort into doing it, making her tug onto it with force enough to make him move a little towards her. She notices it, but she ignores it and continues to look for her cousin. And when they do it again, he tugs onto cloth with a bit more force. Tifa then lunges forward a bit in surprise; her shoes almost made her fall over.

She regains her balance, purses her lips, and glares at him. He smirks. He really caught her attention this time.

Tifa puts more force on her side on their next wring in retaliation, and he lets himself get dragged along it. Their space from each other now is a little closer—more than half from their initial distance.

“Why are you so weak at doing this?” Tifa asks with an annoyed tone, and she huffs at him. She adjusts the position of her feet properly so her heels won’t dig onto the grassy lawn.

She’s angry and cute. Oh, he likes it.

He doesn’t answer her, but he puts all of his strength in doing it for their last wring. He pulls her towards him, her feet slipping off from her heels that are now firmly planted to the ground, and he catches her. Their arms clasping against each other, chests brushing, and noses touching. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, almost kissing him. Gaia, she’s so beautiful even when she’s caught off guard. Her mouth is slightly agape, and her eyes widen in surprise. He feels electricity coursing through his veins again, and his heart is irregularly beating.

“I pretended to be weak, just because.” Cloud softly smiles at her, showing his teeth and all, as he gazes into her surprised fiery, ruby irises with his icy sapphire ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would like to hear you scream at me in the comments. I appreciate it XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
